


You'll Float Too

by diamondheartwarrior



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable, Angst with a Happy Ending, Genderbending, Harassment, Horrifying, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Psychological Torture, mental trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondheartwarrior/pseuds/diamondheartwarrior
Summary: The Losers Club will have to face their biggest fears to investigate where did all the missing kids go to and who took them. The closer they get to the answer they more danger they're in. It will laugh hysterically when these kids are rotting corpses





	1. Missing: Georgie Denbrough

**Author's Note:**

> What is with me and genderbending? I don't know it's an addiction. Also, notice how Beverly's male name is Ben? I tried to find another male name but for Beverly, there was none.
> 
> Eddie Kaspbrak- Ellie Kaspbrak  
> Richie Tozier- Richelle Tozier or Richel  
> Bill Denbrough-Bell Denbrough  
> Stanley Uris- Stephanie Uris  
> Ben Hanscom- Beth Hanscom  
> Mike Hanlon- Michelle Hanlon  
> Beverly Marsh-Ben or Benny Marsh  
> Myra Kaspbrak-Mason Kaspbrak
> 
> And give me some slack. I am not good at writing stories I just find it fun and a certain someone better not argue with me in the comments! You know who you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell Denbrough and her friends try to find where Georgie Denbrough is. And while they try to fit the missing pieces they figure out the real truth.

**Bell Denbrough**

**October 1988**

I hand him the paper boat and he takes it with a bright and cheerful smile on his face before hugging me.

"Thanks, Bella," I smiled at the name and hugged Georgie back.

"Now go have fun, and be safe!" He nodded before running out. I get out my bed and look outside to see Georgie disappear from my view. This is the last time I'll ever see him.

* * *

 

**Bell Denbrough**

**June 1989**

Stephanie dumps out her school supplies and sighs with relief.

"That felt amazing,"

"Oh really? Try tickling his pickle for the first time! The sounds he mak-" Ellie fake gags in the garbage

"Ellie when she deepthroats for the first time," Ellie glares at Richel and crosses her arms

"ANYways what should we do tomorrow,"

"That's what your dad asked me," Ellie glares even harder

"Glare hard enough and your face'll stay that way, and you wouldn't want that would you? or its a certainy you'll stay a virgin or mayb-"

"Richel," Steph brushes the curly bangs out of her eyes and gives her the look

"Fine. I'm training,"

"Training?"

"Street Fighters," Ellie uncrosses her arms

"That's how you wanna spend your summer, stuck in an arcade?"

"1. I didn't ask 2. Beats spending inside your mother to create a vermin like you," Ellie's face gets red and she turns around breathing slowly

"I-I t-think you just made Ellie explode in her head," I told Richel she smirked and raised her hand

"High Five?" She looked at both of us and frowned when we just stared at it.

"Assholes," Steph smirked and brought his hand down

"Look. Betsy's mother," They all looked to see a mom looking frantically for her daughter

"Does she really think she'll find her here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think they'll find her?" I stare at the woman in sympathy for her.

"Yup. They'll find her covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Ellie's underwear,"

"Shut up you ass, that's fucking disgusting,"

"I do have a nice ass thank you," Ellie bites her lip and chuckles Richel smiles brightly at her.

"Says the girl with a flat ass," Richel puts a hand over her heart

"How DARE you detective-" Before she can finish she gets shoved into Steph and they fall down. Patrick pulls Steph's braid and drags her away from Richel. Henry grabs Bell's face and Bell tries to move away. Belch burps and throws Ellie to the ground

"L-L-Let me go! Leave us alone!" Bell pushes him away and goes to the ground to Stephanie

"Next time you push me I'll-" He glanced at his father and steps back a little 

"I left you alone because of your little brother, the ride's over," They walk away and hop into the car.

"I wish they'll go missing," 

**Ben Marsh**

 

 I was waiting for a girl to move out the way and she wasn't and my patience was low because of those idiots.

"Hey, can I go or do I have to wait for another 10 hours?" She turns around and tries to move and drops her project. I felt bad and grabbed the project and held it as she repositioned her bike.

"Um, thanks," She smiled and took it from me.

"Henry and his goons are at the west entrance, you'll be fine," I give her a reassuring smile with she returned

"I wasn't-"

"We both know he's looking for you... What are you listening to?" I take the headphones from him and smile brighter

"New kids on the block, that is some good music," She sighs in relief as I put it back down

"Thank God,"

"Wait, you're the new kid. I get it now,"

"There is nothing to get," I chuckled and put a hand on her shoulders

"Just playing with you. Anyways, I gotta go, see you later new kid on the block," I walked away to go home. But I didn't seem to hear her say 

"I didn't catch your name!"

* * *

**Bell Denbrough**

While I was walking with silver I noticed my dad's car in the garage. I sighed

"F-f-f-fuck," I hurry in the garage and he gave me a disappointed look

"I thought we agreed on this," I looked away anger taking hold of me.

"I-I-I-Instead of wa-wa-walking around this house feeling sad for our-our-ourselves, w-w-we should take action and try to find him! What would you think if your family forgot about you?" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'd feel sad but you need to understand that Georgie's dead. Obsessing over it isn't healthy," I rolled my eyes

"Let me show you something first," I showed him the sewer system in Derry. And I put the hose near the entrance and let the water flow down

"The only place he can be is t-t-the ba-ba-barrens," 

"Georgie is dead. Now put this away before your mother sees it," I sighed and walked out.

I'll find you, Georgie, no matter what.

* * *

 


	2. Bowers' Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Steph encounter IT for the first time... or is it an illusion. The losers go to the sewers and find a clue on where Betty Rimpson went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 words? New record! Not really 2100.

 

> **Michelle Hanlon**

I start riding my bike to Quality Meats. Where I deliver well, meats, it's kinda in the name. And as I was unpacking some of the meats I see the Bowers' gang driving near me probably to find me. I quickly put it back in the basket and run near the back entrance. I sigh in relief when they drive past me.

"Thank God," I turn around and start grabbing some when I hear jangling and I turn around meats in hand. And before I know it, I hear screaming and hands trying to get out. 

I want to help them. But my instincts or my fear tells me to stay where I'm at. Like a coward. Eventually, the door opens to see a figure with glowing eyes stare at me and the bodies start crawling towards me. I back away until I hit the wall. They are all burned and it smells like burnt flesh, I feel chills running up and down my arms.

"Why didn't you save us?"She grabbed my leg but I kicked her away

"I-I'm sorry,"

"why didn't you save us, darling?" A man grabs my arm and I pull my hand out of his grip.

"I don't know! Please, I'm-" They grab my legs and arms and head and they all scream

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE USS-!" And before they can finish their yell, Bowers gang drive in front of me and throws something at me

"Get the fuck outta my town bitch!" He drives away and my grandpa walked out of the exact same door with a concerned expression.

"You okay?" The figure disappeared and there were no bodies. What happened? 

**Stephanie Uris**

As I was reading the Torah, I started to read most of it but strangely the very last part I can't get. It's almost like it doesn't fit on my tongue or my brain refuses to understand and remember it. The priest finishes it off with a disappointing tone and shakes his head.

"You're way better than this, you need to try hard enough-"

"I am okay! I'm trying! Give me a break!" I sigh and brush the curly bangs out of my eyes

"Watch your tone girl. Take the book to my office. You're obviously not using it," 

"I'm sorr-"

"Now." He says it in a very strict and no-nonsense tone. Usually means that the conversation is over and what goes go.

I go up to his office and block my eyes from seeing that creepy painting of a flute lady. I regardless of my hand start looking at it and realize that it's crooked and go to fix it. Once it's straight on the wall I walk towards the case and put the book in feeling anxious and panicky. I turn around and start to walk out. and before I can leave the flute lady walks in front of me with a smile.

"Hi Steph," Her smile continues to grow until it reaches up to her eyebrows. I scream and run back to the bookcase the farthest away from the entrance. A tear runs down my face and the priest comes near the door entrance with a confused expression.

"What happened?"

"..." I stay silent and hug myself.

**Richel Tozier**

I grab marshmallows from out of the cabinet and Ellie snatches out of my grip.

"I told you not to take those,"

"Sorry nor sorry I wasn't listening you were ranting," Ellie rolls her eyes and turns to Bell as I grab other snacks and put them into the bag

"First you said the barrens now you say the sewers. we can get caught, and my dad will freak if-"

"It's public works, right? And we are the public,"

"And we won't get caught El unless you make to many noises," Ellie kicks my leg. Hard.

"Ow that hurt like a bitch!" 

"Like you are? And I told you to stop calling me that,"

"You love it, get over yourself," 

"Guys,"

"You mean gals?" Bell pinches the bridge of her nose

"W-What ever,"

"Stop arguing," 

"Hey, Ellie you got any scrunchies?"

"Upstairs, drawer," I nod and walk up to her room and grab a scrunchy and walk back down to see the Dad glaring at me.

"Why are you in my daughter's room. In street clothes? You could have put germs all over her bed or carpet," I suck in a breath

"I took off my shoes and just wanted a-"

"Where are you guys going?"

"W-w-w-w-"

"Gosh, spit it out Bell, we are going to check out Bell's new bike," Ellie gives him a forced smile

"Alright go then, but Ellie take your-"

"I know Dad," Ellie grabs some pills and grips it in her hand

"Missing something?" She sighs and gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the door.

"Do you want one from me too Mr.K?" Ellie pushes me and Bell out the door

"Out, out, out, Bye Dad!"

"Bye, sweetie!" As Ellie puts the pills in her fanny I grab it from her

"Are these birth control pills?"

"Yes. I'm saving it for your brother," 

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ellie smiles at me and grabs my hand. And I feel a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach. Like excitement and fear at the same time but I look back on her face and feel... happiness?

"You walk way to slow,"

"I wasn't aware we were in a rush,"

"Well, Bell does because she's walking without us,"

"HEY BELL! I HOPE YOU DON'T GET EATEN BY A MONSTER!" She keeps walking and pulls up the middle finger

"FUCK YOU!" SHe screams back and Ellie laughs holding her stomach. I'll do anything to hear that light-hearted laugh again.

**Bethany Hanscom**

The boy literally couldn't get out of my head. He had bright firey curly hair, and intense almost clear, blue eyes, with freckles all over his face. He was beautiful. No questions asked but a boy like that wouldn't like me, he deserves the best and I'm not one of them. I finished writing my love poem or whatever.

_Your hair is Winter Fire_

_January Embers_

_My heart burns there too._

_Ben Marsh-Secret Admirer_

 I look out the window to see a few girls on their bike riding back. I know they'll not want to talk to me or even look at me so I look away. Wishing I had friends like them. The librarian snaps me out of my thoughts when she slammed a book on my desk.

"You know it's summer vacation right? You should be out with friends," I shake my head 

"With what friends?" She gives me a sympathetic look 

"I'm sorry about that Ben, here's the book you wanted," She walks away and I started flipping through the pages. And after every flip of the page, I feel tense or that weird feeling like you're being watched. I feel hands wrap around my throat but I turn around to see nothing and the librarian is near the bookcase sorting through books. Then strangely it almost like the hands force me to look at the red balloon. It says I love Derry and is almost like leading me to follow it. I walk down the stairs to see the balloon turn around and explode blood on my face. It blinds me and all I see is red. I start scrubbing at my eyes and when I finally do, there is a guy in army clothes I only can see his lower body so I step up to see he doesn't have a head. He starts chasing after me.

"HELP!" I start turning corner to corner until a clown pops out when I try to turn another corner. It chuckles with blood dripping from his chin

"Time to float," I scream and run into the librarian and she drops all the items in her hand.

"What the-"

"Sorry!"

I run out and while I was walking I hear Henry say

"Where do you think you're going?" I turn around and try to run but Patrick jumps in front of me. Then Belch and Victor pull my shirt over my head and Belch starts smacking my stomach and Patrick makes a firethrower near my head. Henry takes the pocketknife from Victor and squishes my cheeks.

"Now, you will remember me for the rest of your life when I write my name on your stomach,"

"Maybe you can lose so weight by the loss of blood," Victor whispers in my ear. He cuts H into my stomach and I feel a sharp but unignorable pain. 

"Woah Henry relax-"

"SHUT UP AND HOLD THE BITCH!" While he was distracted, I  kick him away and start rolling down the hill.

"Get her!" I stop rolling and run down the pathway.

**Ellie Kaspbrak**

"That's poison ivy and that's poison ivy and that's-" I look around and Richel whips her head around her hair in a high ponytail smacking her in the face.

"Ow, not every plant is poison ivy Steph,"

"Who's idea was it to come here anyway?" Steph responds and Richel looks at Bell

"Ain't mine, look Ellie there is poison ivy near your foot!" I look down to see no plant near my foot

"Richel!" She walks next to me and starts punching me

"Ow, Ow, ow, ow-"

"Stop it," Bell walks in the sewer waters and Richel gets Ellie off her and walks in it also

"You coming?"

"Nope that's disgusting, you know how many diseases you can get from that?"

"Whatever,"

"That's greywater," Richel rolls her eyes and put  a hand on her hip

"And what's that?"

"Basically... piss and shit so I'm just warning you," Richel picks up a stick and starts smelling it

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It doesn't smell like caca to me senorita," Ellie sighs in exasperation 

"That's fucking disgusting you can get listeria and a staph infection-"

"Blah Blah Blah you want me to show you a real staff infection?" She looks at it and grabs a trash bag or something and throws it at me but the branch catches it

"I KNOW you didn't just do that!"

"Well you are correct but you can't hit me since if you go in the water you'll get a staph infection,"

"Oh so help me, Stan and Bill will both HAVE TO HOLD ME BACK UNLESS I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

"G-guys," Bell turns around and holds up a shoe

"Is that?"

"Who's sneaker is it?" Bell puts a light on the inside of the shoe and confirms my suspicions. 

"Betty Rimpson,"

"Oh, shit, I don't like this, not at all," Steph steps back a step and holds her other arm

"Me neither,"

"How do you think Betty feels? running around this tunnel with one freaking shoe?" Richel chuckles and frowns when Bell is glaring at her not laughing

"This isn't a joke,"

"I wasn't-"

"Rich, try to take this seriously for once in your life?" Ellie gives me a look and I sigh

"Right. Sorry," I look at Steph who's smirking

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"Nope nothing," She looks away and smiles

"What if she's still here? we can help her,"

"Y-you guys go without me," 

"Steph-"

"My Dad will have an aneurysm if he knows I'm here,"

"Are you even listening?"

"If I was Betty, wouldn't you find me? Because I know if it was you, you would want to be found, not left alone with no way out," Ellie grips her hair hard and squeezes her eyes.

"Ellie, what did I say about that?"

"I do it when I nervous. And I don't have to listen to you," Steph grabs Ellie's hand and untangles it out of her straight, short hair.

"Stop it," Ellie sighs and folds her hands

"Fine, but I slightly don't wanna find him," Bell turns around angrily

"What do you mean by that!" Richel stops her from advancing

"I'm sorry Bell it's just,"

"Just what? He's my little brother! My own family doesn't want to help me find him and now one of my best friends!"

"I do want to find him! I just- don't want to die when I do find him," 

"Fine then stay in your little bubble like always! You're gonna let your Dad rule over you until the day you die!" 

"She has a point asshole," Steph crosses her arms

"We are supposed to have fun! And do normal stuff! Not this. It's disgusting and not fun and gives me the hebbie jebbies-" Steph and Ellie turn around when they heard crashing and a girl weeping we blood and dirt all over her.

"Holy Shit what happened to you?" Ellie starts walking towards her.

"Come with us, we can help," Bell grabs her bike 

"Hop on," The girl climbs on the bike and squeezes her eyes and takes deep breaths before Bell starts riding her bike.

 

 


	3. The Losers Club

**Richel Tozier**

As we ride our bikes to behind the pharmacy, Ellie starts ranting about blood, aids, and whatever illness. When we get there Bell helps Bethany off the bikes and she sits down.

"Richel you stay here," 

"Why do I always have to stay behind,"

"So we can have an ounce of peace," Steph smirks as my jaw drops

"Fuck you then," Steph and Ellie chuckle and walk away

"Don't bother her," Bell pointed at me before leaving

"I don't have to listen to you," Beth groans in pain

"Bowers?"

"Yeah. fucking crazy psycho,"

"I'm glad I met you before you died." Beth gives me a look. Awkward...

 

"Why does he bother us? Why can't he have a life other than hurting people? Why is no one seeing it?"

"Sorry to tell you but this isn't Cinderella or Snow White, he bothers us because making people miserable is his life, but, we can stop him if we show him that we are happy and his antics won't hurt us, that's why Bowers hate me, because I'm happy regardless of what he does," Beth nods 

**Bell Denbrough**

 

As Ellie grabs a bunch of items off the shelf I realize that we only have 4 dollars.

"Can we afford all that?"

"It's all we got,"

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Don't you have an account here?" Ellie shakes her head

"Are you crazy? My Dad will make me take X-Rays all week if he knows I bought all this stuff," Ben Marsh walks into the same aisle as us and raises an eyebrow

"Why do you have all this stuff?"

"None of your business,"

"Because someone needs medical attention," Ben looks at the supplies in Ellie's hands and sighs

"I'll distract her when I look back at you leave as fast as you can without being too loud," I nodded and he smiled at us as he walked

"Excuse me," When he got to the counter he started to talk to her and take off her glasses and knock something down making her bend down. He turned around and raised both of his eyebrows. We started walking and went back to Beth and Richel. But before Ellie could go to Beth I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, you are right. You could get hurt or something like that and I don't want that. For none of you, so I'll look alone." Ellie bit her lip and looked away

"Bell, that's too dangerous. If we are all together we can find them and be in way less danger than being alone. If you die, I'll hate myself. I'll help just, don't get angry at the person who's trying to help you,"

"Thank you, Ellie," I hug her tightly and she hugs back.

"HEY! Someone is bleeding out here!" Richel yelled and huffed

"Don't be mad that someone else is hugging Ellie,"

"Shut up," Stephanie shrugged and backed up from Beth to give Ellie some space

"What are you doing? You have to suck the wound first!" Ellie rolls her eyes

"Shut up, you don't know anything about this," I walk out to see Ben smiling and walking towards me. I pull out a dollar

"It's all I-"

"It's fine, you keep it," He looked down the alley to see Beth

"Beth?" He walked down the alley towards her and knelt down

"You okay? It looks like that hurts,"

"It hurts a little, I'm fine, I just fell,"

"Right into Henry Bowers," Ellie kicks my foot

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," She started hopping on one foot and Steph laughed

"It's not funny!" Bell started to chuckle too then Ben

"W-W-We'll take care of her, Ben,"

"Alright, I'll just... go,"

"Hey, if you wanna join us at the Quarry tomorrow, we'll be there," Ben nodded a held up a fist

"Fist pump?"

"Sure," I pump my fist against his and left

"You heard what she did?"

"More like who'd she do? The list is longer than his own lang," Ellie gave her an unamused look

"Just rumors, we don't know if it's true, he seems nice,"

"Are you blushing? Awww," Richel clasps her hands

"Beep Beep Richel," Richel sucked her teeth

"Anywho, get in their Doctor K fix him up,"

"Shut the fuck up because I know what I'm doing and I really don't need you to do the British guy right now,"

"Suck the wound! get in there"

**Ben Marsh**

I walk inside and look into the living room to see if Dad was there. He wasn't so I kept walking but I stopped when Dad walked through the kitchen.

"Hey, Benny," 

"Hey Dad," He put a hand on my cheek and kept lowering his hand until it touches my elbow

"My beautiful boy," I bit my lip hard as I refused to cry. He goes back to my cheek and starts to caress it

"Promise you'll be my baby boy forever?" I look straight in his eyes and sigh

"I... promise," he smiles and takes his hand off and leaves. Tears roll down my face as I walk into the bathroom and grab the scissors and start to cut my wrists. Not enough to kill, but to satisfy to show I even have an ounce of control. After a few cuts, I look at the mirror and sob as the blood starts rolling down my arm and I start to wash it off.

**Stephanie Uris**

"Are you guys running or?" I turn around to see Ben and roll my eyes he gives me an uneasy look before looking at the other losers.

"Ladies first," Richel steps back and smirks when Ben rolled his eyes

"Beep Beep," Richel jaw dropped before she turned around 

"Who taught him that?!" Richel looked straight at Bell

"it wasn't me!" Bell put her hands up

"Beth-" Ben runs off the cliff and yells

"WOOHOO!"

"What the fuck?!" Richel screams as Ben gives a thumbs up

"Come down!" 

"We have to do that now?"

"Yup!" He screamed

Beth takes a deep breath and steps back before running off the cliff

"AHHH!" She pops back up and puts a hand on her chest

"It isn't that bad, come down!" Ellie backs a step away and bites her thumb's nail

"Cute, Cute, cute," Richel pinches her cheeks and grabs her hand

"Let's go El!" She shakes her head and her face starts to turn red

"No,"

"Don't be a scaredy cat," Ellie gripped Richel's hand harder

"Alright, but if I die, it's your fault," They back up and runs off

"HOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYY SHHHHHIIIIIIITTT!" Richel screams as she falls into the water

When they come back up, Ellie throws her hands in the air

"That was fun!" Bell looks at me and then at my hair

"Your braid is messy," She unbraids and rebraids it again and secures it with a scrungy

"There, now let's go,"

"Are you crazy? We can die," Bell shrugs

"And?"

"What the fuck you mean "and"?" Bell laughs and holds my hand and smiles

"You trust me right?"

"With the way, you have been acting... NO!" Bell gives me the look

"Yes, I do,"

"Well, I'll tell you now that I won't let anything hurt you," I nod and smiles

"Fine," We back up and run off the cliff.

"That was amazing!" Bell smiles at me before starting to swim

"Who wants to play Chicken fight!" Richel yells and Ben, Beth, Richel, and Bell says

"ME!" Richel gets on Beth's and Bell gets on Ben's back.

I swam to Ellie who was staring at Richel with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ellie?"

"Ellie!" I wave in front of her face and she turns around at me  

"Oh sorry," 

"Do you like Richel?"

"What? No! I'm straight, and even if I wasn't Richel is annoying," I raise an eyebrow

"I feel like you're lying to me but, I lost interest in this conversation, let's join," Richel pushes Bell off who falls in the water and huffs. Richel jumps off and swims to Ellie

"You saw that?" 

"Yes, I have eyes," Richel picks Ellie up with her hands at the bottom of Ellie's thighs before flipping him over. Ellie swims back up splashes Richel

"Asshole," 

After we get out the pool we sat down, Ben told us he was gonna try and get a tan. And while he was, I couldn't help but stare, not only because we most likely have a new member, but because it was a boy, I'm sounding sexist but it's true. He turns around and we all look away. Richel digs in beth's bag and pulls something out.

"Why you gotta school bag? Ben School's out for summer!" 

"It's actually not my school bag... Hey, that's mine! She pulls it out her hands and puts it back in the bag

"What's with the history project?"

"Well, I didn't have friends so I spent time at the library,"

"You went to the library... on purpose?" Richel scratches her head

"Unlike you, they are people in the world with brains," I quirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Ben took off his sunglasses and got up sitting next to Bell

"I wanna see," Richel handed it to Bell and both Bell and Richel read it.

"I heard that the black spot was a building that burned a lot of people, it was a, um, right, place where black people used to hang out,"

"Pass it," Bell gave it to Richel

"Why is it all about missing kids?"

"Derry is unlike any town I ever been in, it turns out that people die or disappear 6x more than the national average,"

"You read that?"

"That's just grown-ups, kids, are much, much worse," 

"I got more stuff if you wanna see?" 

"No-"

"Don't pay attention to Ellie, she's just a scaredy cat," Ellie gave her the middle finger and Richel blew her a kiss

"We wanna see,"

 

 


	4. The Mystery of Derry

**Beth Hanscom**

Before they all come in, I run in a start cleaning up the room as much as I can in the span of 10 seconds. They all come up and Richel says

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Wow," 

"Cool huh?"

"No, No, Nothing cool," Ellie rolls her eyes and walks up to Richel

"Not everyone has pictures of half-naked guys on their wall people in the world do productive stuff," Richel dramatically places a hand on her heart

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you are an arrogant, ignorant, idiotic buffoon," Richel wiped a tear

"Hey! Don't talk to your mommy like that! Or you'll get a spankin'."

"Beep Beep Richel," Ellie says and Richel peppers Ellie's face with kisses, making Ellie giggle

"You *Mwah* Are *Mwah* So *Mwah* Adorable," 

"Stop it!"

"Don't you give up nanana," Bell covers her ears and Ellie does the same

"Please stop Richel."

"I won't give up nanana,"

"Let me love you,"

"Richel,"

"Let me love you, dadadadada-" Richel makes an awkward dance with Ellie and Bell starts laughing uncontrollably with Steph by her side

"What's that?" Steph asks and points to the charter for derry's township

"Oh, that? That's the charter for derry's township," Steph nods and keeps looking at the documents and images on the wall

"Nerd Alert,"

"Actually it's pretty interesting. Derry started as a scouting camp. 91 people signed the charter that made Derry but, later they disappeared without a trace,"

"Was it a disease breakout? The barbaric plague killed 25% of the population when it broke out in the past, maybe the same thing happened?" Ellie asks  and I shake my head

"No. It almost seemed like they all got up and left. No disease is that quick to kill everyone in a day since it needs to spread to others and let them actually get sick,"

"They were rumors of Indians but, no sign of an attack," Steph stares at it again and Bell holds her hand

"That's... mysterious,"

"And creepy," Ellie adds to Richel's comment who nodded

"The only clue was a rail of bloody clothes leading to the well-house,"  I turn around to see Ben opening my door to show a New Kids on the Block poster. I shook my head and gave him a pleading look. He nodded and smiled closing the doors

"W-Where's the well-house?" Bell asks after brushing her bang out of her face.

"I don't know. Somewhere in Derry, I guess?... why?" Steph gave Bell a worried and slightly angry look

"Just curious," Afterwards I hear whispering until I hear Steph say

"You're gonna get killed with the way you've been acting and I'm not gonna let it happen," Steph says with a determination. Bell nods and hugs Steph

"I won't. I promise,"

"You can't promise that. Whatever this it is... it's murderous and mysterious and nobody seems to know what it is. If you die... you'll only go... missing,"

"I'll try to promise it. Your concern is kinda cute but it's really misplaced," Steph was about to say something until she blushed and says

"Did you just call me?-"

"Cute? Yeah. Just stating facts," Bell smirks and walks away with a baffled Steph.

"What the fuck?" She says and walks after her

"I ship it," I say and Ben nods

"Me too."

  **Ellie Kaspbrak**

After Beth's house, I quickly had to leave before Richel walked me all the way home. I don't mind the company it's the fact that then she'll have to turn all the way back and walk another 5 blocks that is the issue. I pass the Church and walk down Neibolt street. I look down the creepy and damaged house and it gives me the creeps. They say that it's haunted but even though I know ghosts aren't real it still doesn't make me feel any safer. My watch starts beeping and I start taking the pills out until I pause when I hear growling coming from the house and an open door which wasn't open before.

"Ellie..." It whispers and a sudden whisp of wind comes at me tingling my neck.

"What are you looking for?" Life. Health. Happiness. Peace. Everything you can't give. I start walking and put the pills into my fanny but I drop it on the ground and kneel down to pick up the pills. I was about to pick the last one up when a smelly, disgusting hand sloppily covered in bandages grab it and almost touches my hand. I move it away like I've been burned and it says

"Do you think this will help me?" it asks and shows me the pill. It leans close to my face so I can see every bump, bruise, cut, scrape, and dirt perfectly.

"...Ellie?" I scream and try to back away and it tries to grab me but I kick it away I start to get up. It starts drooling and I start running when it starts chasing me

"ELLIE!" It screams in a demonic voice making me run faster

"HELP ME OR YOU"LL GET IT TOO!" IT screams again in a demonic voice and I keep running

"Help! Please!" I scream and I run to the bushes but before I can get through I see balloons in an upside-down triangular formation. And a figure behind it. I blink and the balloons are all popped and no leper or anything in sight. Another unpopped balloon floats over to me and It appears in front of me with a smile before grabbing my arms. I squirm and fight but it keeps a firm hold and laughs at my struggle.

"Where are you going El?"

"A-a-away from y-y-y-you," 

"That's funny. Come join the clown El,"

"N-no," A tear rolls down my cheek as his teeth grow a little bit and he starts getting closer

"You'll float down here. We'll all float down here,"

"You'll see," It lets go of me and vanishes out of thin air. I wipe the tear off my face and start running and repeat it like a mantra.

It's not real. You're imagining this. Your safe and nobody will hurt you.

Even though I say this in my head repeatedly on my way home I don't believe it.

It was real. I'm not imaging this. I'm in danger and nobody will help.

**Ben Marsh**

After I notice a weird postcard that slips out my bag I go to the bathroom to see what it says. Doing it in my room is too much of a risk since my dad has no locks for my room and barges in without knocking might see it and want to read it. I sit in the bathroom tub and read what it says

_Your hair is Winter Fire_

_January Embers_

_My heart burns there too_

_To Ben Marsh_

I notice another poem at the bottom and read this.

 

 

 

_Your smile is bright enough to light up the world when the sun fails_

_Your eyes are clear enough to make polluted water and skies blue_

_And your heart is big enough for the whole world to fit in_

_This is why I like you_

_To Ben Marsh_

I chuckle and smile at the nice and kind words which I really needed right now. And obviously, they're overestimating how beautiful or handsome or whatever I am but the thought makes my heart swell. My nice feeling goes away when I hear gurgling coming from the sink

"...Benjamin," It whispers and I furrow my eyebrows and start walking over to it.

"Help us..."

"We all float down here," 

"Hello?" I look through it to see nothing there,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Betty... I'm Ed... I'm Lucy... I'm Tania... I'm Ben..." I squeeze my eyes and shake my head and go over to the living room where all of his equipment is at. I quickly grab the measuring tape and walk back to the bathroom to still hearing different names whispered out of the drain. I stick it down there and then pull it back out to unclog it. I pull out blood and hair out of the drain. The hair grabs onto my wrists burning them and making me whimper in pain. It then wraps around my face, hands, legs, until I'm completely tied up and close to the drain. Blood starts pouring out until it shoots me in the face with it and the hair lets me go and I fall to the ground and move to the corner of the room with arms wrapped around my legs. I start sobbing as the pain of the burnt wrists never went away and it's now red, bleeding, and peeling a little bit.

"Ben?!" He opens the door and runs up to me

"What happened?"

"You don't see it?"

"See what Ben?" He hugs me as I continue to cry

"Come here baby boy, I'll protect you,"

 


	5. Georgie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Years! Got your new year resolutions down? Mine is to stop obsessing over how cute Eddie is, think I can do it? Also, what is your favorite Rellie and Stenbrough moment?
> 
> The fact that the whole story has been erased 3 times before this and I rage quitted to continue writing it until I got bored.

**Bell Denbrough**

After I saw Georgie's shadow run away, I follow him all the way down the cellar. Even though I didn't really trust the shadow or the weird feeling in my gut to run away I followed with a spark of hope. I don't know why I would think it was Georgie since Georgie wouldn't have run away but I wanted it too, I really did. When I get down I notice his lack of an arm and my eyes start watering. What happened to him? Is he in pain? Should I help him? Those questions start floating in my head and the lack of answers is depressing me and angering me.

"Georgie?"He started crying but I didn't step forward to comfort him. I still feel uneasy with how unreal and unusual this is.

"I lost the boat, Bella. Please don't be mad at me," I shook my head and gave him a forced smile

"I-I-I-I'm not mad at you I p-p-p-p-promise, I'm relieved you're home," Georgie shook his head 

"I'm not staying. I have to float,"

"And if you come with me... you'll float too," I took a  step back as Georgie's chocolatey brown eyes starting glowing a greenish yellow.

"Georgie?"

"You'll float too," Georgie says in an innocent voice

"You'll float too,"

"You'll float too!" Georgie's innocent, childish voice turned demonic and dirty. He started decomposing and I tried to wipe the tears but they kept rolling

"S-S-Stop G-G-G-"

"YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!" He drops to the ground. Dead. Then a clown starts running towards me rapidly shaking its entire body. It misses me and I run upstairs screaming. I run into Dad who grabs my arms

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Georgie's down there. I-I-I-It's flooded," He nods and walks downstairs. He comes back up with a sad smile

"Nothing's down there. It's all in your imagination, " I shake my head as more tears fall out my eyes

"N-no" Dad kneeled down and hugged me tightly

"I'm sorry about the way your mother and I have been acting. You lost your little brother, it hurts I know, but you have to get over it or it'll haunt you till the day you die,"  

"G-g-g-g-"

"We'll drink some warm milk then you go to bed?" I nodded and he smiled letting go of me

"Remember, your imagination is playing tricks on you, he's not here," I nod and start following him into the kitchen.

**Bell Marsh**

"Guys!" Ben runs down the stairs to greet us.

"I have something to show you," 

"More than you shown at the Quarry?" Ellie rolled her eyes and glared at Richel

"Shut. Up." I raised an eyebrow

"Why? Jealous?" Richel says and Ellie huffs

"What is there to be jealous about?" Ellie asks and Richel sticks her tongue out

"G-g-g-guys stop it," Richel shrugs her shoulders dropping her bike and says to Ellie

"Whatever you're not worth it," 

"You're not worth anything!" Ellie drops her bike and starts walking up to Ben. Ben shakes his head and scratches his neck

"My dad will freak if he knows I have girls in the apartment..." 

"We'll leave a lookout, Richel s-s-stay here," 

"No! Why do I always have to stay?"

"You're the person who can give us the most time if he comes," Richel angry face turns into a cocky smirk when she says

"Damn right I am," I turned around and start to walk up the stairs

"What if he does come?"

"Do what you always do, Start Talking," The rest of us walk up the stairs and walk to the bathroom. The whole bathroom is dripping with blood. The curtains, bath. sink, mirror, and all over the floors.

"Ben... How did this happen?"

"Honestly I don't know what happened, the sink did a spit take with the blood," Ellie scrunched up her nose

"Do you wanna go to Richel?"

"What? NO," Ellie gives me a look and a shrug and look back at Ben

"My dad didn't see any of it, I thought I was crazy,"

"Well, your not, because I can see this in perfect detail and I wanna gag," Ellie says

"W-w-we can't leave it like this," We all start cleaning and about 20 minutes later we finish. The rest of the losers left and I'm just finishing a funny thing Richel did.

"I, um, got a note by a secret admirer I had 2 cute poems in it... Was it you?" Ben asks me and I shake my head

"N-Nope wasn't me. Not one for poetry,"

"I do know who it is, but I can't tell you,"

"Why not?"

"The name is Secret Admirer for a reason," Ben nodded

"I understand," I then turn around

"We better go or Ellie might rip Richel's throat off," He nods and we walk out and we all get on our bikes.

"I love being your personal doorman really," Richel gave me a slight glare before continuing to talk

"Could you idiots have taken any longer?"

 

"Shut up Richel,"

"Shut up Richel," Ellie and Steph laughed at the same time as they realized they said in in sync.

"Trash the Trashmouth I get it, At least I wasn't scrubbing the floor imagining it went on Ellie's dad dick on Halloween," 

"He wasn't imagining it. I saw it too, Georgie... asked me if I was mad at him for losing the paper boat, I-I said I was relieved he was home, then he said he can't stay cause he has to float then I saw this-"

"Clown... Yeah, I saw it too, on my way home I was attacked," Richel gives her a panicked and concerned look when Ellie notices it she gives her a sad smile. I looked at Steph who nodded

"Wait, can only virgins see this stuff? Is that why I'm not seeing this shit?" I squeezed my eyes shut as thoughts of Georgie and that clown started flooding in slightly giving me a headache. 

"You okay?" RIchel says probably directed at me

"M-m-my h-head hurts," Steph rubs my back 

"I'm fine," I open my eyes and Steph is giving me a worried look

"I'm fine," I repeat she suks in a deep breath and lets go of me.

"Hey isn't that the home school's bike? Michelle?"

"Yeah that's Michelle," Ellie confirms

"We have to help her," Ben states and Richel wiggles her finger

"See my dear it's not "Have" it's "could" and if Bowers is-"

"I can't even believe we are doubting this!" Ben said in annoyance

"Bowers is psycho! We have to be nuts if we're going willingly at Bowers," Richel replies

"It's the right thing to do Richel,"

"... Ugh! Fine," We all drop our bikes, except Steph and start running to where ever she's at.

**Michelle Hanlon**

Belch uses his massive weight and uses his foot to push me into the meat or whatever that is. They scream everything at me, Bitch,  Dike, Whore, but it's all muffled as I'm simply to used to the names and torment that I'm numb. Doesn't mean I'm eating this meat off the ground though at least without a fight.

"Eat it, motherfucker!" They scream at me and Belch finally takes his massive foot off my back. I look at my right to see a clown with blood dripping down his chin. He then grabs a bloody, torn off arm and uses it to wave at me. It bites off one of the fingers. My eyes widened and before I can get up, they kick me back to the ground. Henry sits on top of me and I try to get him off but he's too strong... and heavy. He starts to grab a rock, probably to punch me with it but gets hit in the face with a rock. A boy with fiery red hair, a white shirt, and jean shorts grabs another rock ready to throw. The other ones follow after him grabbing rocks also.

"Let. Her. Go," Ben says and Henry gets off of me and picking up a rock

"If you girls wanted a nice fuck with Ben you should have just asked. He fucks everything with legs even boys," Henry says with a vicious look

"You know, for all of you transgenders over there," He says giving a girl with black hair, coke bottle glasses, and a Hawaiian shirt on and shorts a stare

"Hey!" The girl picks up another one

"I'm a girl and I'm fucking proud! ROCK WAR!-" Before she can finish she gets hit in the glasses. Thank god, I won't forgive myself if anyone gets too badly hurt. I stand up quickly and run away. Victor tries to catch me but I was too fast for him.

"Oh hell no!" A girl with short brown hair wearing overalls with a yellow shirt screams and throws rocks at them and soon the others follow. They continue to throw rocks at them, and the Bowers gang eventually gets overpowered and Belch and Victor leave, leaving Henry by himself. The overalls girl gives me a friendly smile and holds out her hand to help me up.

"Thanks," I say and she shakes her head

"No problem come on,  my name is Ellie" The rest of us start walking away from them and I felt a sense of pride for this group of people who beat Henry.

"Go blow your dad you mullet wearing asshole," Glasses girl screams and gives Henry middle fingers from both hands. We start walking and they start introducing themselves. 

"I'm Richel," Glasses girl says giving me a cocky smile

"I know, it's nice for you to meet me,"

"More like an inconvenience," A girl with curly, fawn-colored hair, and dark brown eyes point out and I chuckle.

"Shut up, Steph!" Well, she's Steph.

"I'm Bell," A girl with auburn hair and dark blue eyes says

"I'm Beth," A girl with brown hair up into a ponytail

"I'm Steph but you know that because of this asshat," Richel bats her eyelashes and gives her an innocent look

"Who? Me?" 

"Yes you, you piece of shit," Richel laughed and held her stomach 

"Why so much hostility? I thought you love me?" Steph rolled her eyes and smiled

"Love? That's like comparing a paper cut to slit wrists," 

"Ouch... uh, Ellie?" Richel looked down to see Ellie sitting on the ground

"It's so hot and my feet hurt... piggyback ride?"

"Sure you can ride me,"

"With what exactly?"

"I'll figure it out," Richel winked and kneeled down

"Hop on the train young miss," Richel said in a British accent and Ellie jumped on her back.

"Are they a couple?"

"Nope, they're too oblivious to their sexuality and feelings for each other blah blah blah," Steph answered and I nodded.

**At the Festival**

Bell picked up the paper and gave us a sad and disappointed look.

"It's like once Edward went missing, Betty was forgotten," 

"The same thing is gonna happen over and over again," Steph states and Beth replied saying

"Actually, no," Steph scrunched her eyebrows waiting for an explanation

"I was going over my derry research and charted out all the big events. Turned out it happens every-"

"27 years," Both Bell and Beth said it at the same time then looked at each other.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ellie walks up to us with 2 vanilla ice cream cones.

"What they always talk about: Murders, massacres, anything that has to do with killing," Ellie shrugged and passed her an ice cream 

"Thanks, El," 

**Bell Denbrough**

 "Okay so let me get this straight. A whatever it is comes out from wherever it was and hunts down kids for a year then goes into hibernation?" Beth nodded

"Yeah, pretty much I think,"

"Maybe it's like what you call it? Cicadas? You know the books that come out every 17 years," 

"My grandmother thinks the town is cursed. She started believing that since my mom and dad died. She thinks that every bad thing that happens in Derry is because of one thing. One person that feeds on fear, pain, and destruction. 

"When I first saw It, I was at the back of the Quality Meats so Bowers won't see me. And suddenly hands were shooting out, I heard screaming and yelling or help but... I didn't help them. I was too scared, then they finally got out the door and they were burned and they suddenly started grabbing me and started screaming at me Why I didn't save them," Michelle covered her face in her hands

"It called to me. I got scared because the door suddenly opened and dropped my pills. I went to pick them all up but something picked it up. I realized it was a leper. It looked like a walking infection,"

"We're all afraid of something."

"Got that right, Richel, what are you afraid of?"

"Clowns," I hear the clown laughing at him holding out a balloon.

**Beep Beep Richel**


	6. It's First Attack

**Ben Marsh**

As we start looking at and examining old Derry's structure and key locations on a projector which could lead us to the clown apparently. Honestly, I really don't want to fight It (What we call him now on because we have no idea what he is) not only because I'm a little scared but I'm more or less scared for Bell and the others. Bell specifically because she'll throw herself in danger just to get Georgie (If he's still alive). Even though I knew them for a short amount of time, I like them all, they're cool and never judgemental and I don't want them to die at the hands of It. On the other hand, I'll feel guilty if some other kid gets killed when I could've stopped It and prevented another loss of life.

"See right there?" Bell pointed to a storm drain X'd out and circled.

"T-That's where G-Georgie was taken," 

"There's the ironworks,"

"And there's the Black Spot," 

"It's all connected to the sewers, every major massacre, and they all meet up at-"

"The well-house,"

"Isn't that what you said when you were talking about everyone getting up and leaving? The only evidence there was, was bloody clothes leading to the well-house," Beth gave Richel a look

"What? I'm not all pretty," Ellie shook her head

"Nope. That's all you are," Richel smirked

"Did you just admit that I'm pretty?" Ellie blushed and shook her head

"You wish Trashmouth,"

"So the well-house is where all the junkies and hobos like to sleep?" Ellie grabbed her inhaler and took and inhaled

"I hate that place, it gives me the heebie geebies."

"It's where It lives," Ellie takes another pump of her inhaler

"I can't imagine anyone wanting  to live there,"

"C-can we stop talking about this?!" Ellie says in a slightly irritated tone

"I can barely breathe s-s-summer w-were k-kids I can barely breathe I'm having an f-fucking asthma attack," 

"I'm not doing this," Ellie grabs the map off the wall 

"What the hell? Put it back,"

"N-no," The slideshow starts changing and showing pictures of Bell and her family including Georgie. One of Georgie and his dad smiling in baseball gear. Another with them all at a waterpark. One of the family down the slide smiling and looking a little wet. One of Georgie and Bell making weird cute faces at the camera with Georgie sticking his tongue out with a finger in each ear and Bell with cross-eyes and another with them all a Acadia national park the mother digging into a cooler. Then one with them all smiling probably outside a church with Bell's dad kissing Bell's cheek and Bell's mother holding George's shoulder as Georgie laughed hard it seemed. It gets closer to the mom and she starts losing hair until she's half bald and her skin turned porcelain. Her eyes changed from brown to glowing lime green. Her smile starts growing and her hands turn into claws appearing like she's choking Georgie.

"What the fuck?"

"What the hell turn it off?!"

"G-Georgie?"

"Ellie, get the hell away from It!" Richel screamed grabbing Ellie arm and dragging her away from the projector

"What's happening?!" I yell and it starts getting quiet as It chuckled saying

"Wanna know where I'm at don't ya? YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!" I turn around and see Richel trip over something and Ellie falls on top of her. Bell grabs Steph and pulls her but before Steph could move It comes out of the projector and drags Steph away making Bell let go of her.

"NO! BELL!" It smiles sinisterly and yells in Steph's face and throws her away making her hit her head on the wall. 

"Steph!" Bell screams as she shakes Steph who seems unconscious. It looks at Richel who's eyes widened and she backed up to the corner of the room

"Scared of clowns aren't you?" It asks in a curious voice before using its large claws to scratch Richel in the face and knocks her to the ground

"Richel!" I scream and It looks at me and smiles again

"Oh Benny," He says and grabs my throat lifting me up and choking me

"You wanna protect your friends but what can you do if they can't descend?" It asks before dropping me and I hug myself. Michelle kicks the projector away and opens the door.

"Everyone's okay?" I ask and Michelle, Beth, and Ellie responds

"Richel? Speak to me are you okay?" Richel blinked before smiling and saying

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," 

"Thank God," Ellie hugged Richel tightly and didn't let go

"Awwww," Beth says and scratches her neck awkwardly when Richel gave her a look

"Ellie, I'm okay,"

"I'm so sorry," Ellie says still in Richel's arms

"For what?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that IT knows where we at and what we're doing. I fucking warned you but nobody listened!" Ellie let go of Richel and glared at Bell.

"You could have gotten us killed," Ellie continues 

"But you don't care, don't you? You only care about yourself!" 

"Ellie calm-"

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" Ellie said taking a step away from Richel 

"Steph? Are you okay?" Bell asks. Steph shoots up and touches her gash but winced and took her hand off.

"Fuck that hurts," Ellie sighed and directed Steph to

"Put pressure on it to decrease blood loss,"

"And Richel, that can give you an infection,"

"Come to my house, I have a medical kit at my house. I can go get it," We start walking out Bell's garage. 

"My dad might be at work he might not so wait and at my signal come,"

"I feel like an undercover spy," Richel states and Ellie shrugs. We got there and Ellie walked off and into her house. 2 minutes later she came back out and gave a thumbs up

"You can come in!" She yelled and we all walked in.

"Living room," And we all walked into the living room and sat down

"Steph, come here," She obeyed and Ellie examined it before taking a rag and starting to clean it

"Ow... Ow..." Ellie then disinfected it with creme and put gauze and directed me to hold the tape. I held it and she held it on her head before taking the medical tape and taping it securely.

"You actually won't need medical attention. You weren't bleeding too much before the pressure. I think the impact knocked you out for about 3 minutes so nothing that IT  did, didn't hurt you too badly," Steph smiled

"Thanks, Dr.K," Ellie smiled brightly before saying

"No problem, Richel bring your skinny ass over here now," 

"Wow. She switched up quickly,"

"Classic Ellie," Bell said chuckling to herself.

"My ass is far from skinny unlike yours," Ellie rolled her eyes

"Shut up Trashmouth," Ellie grabbed an alcohol wipe and started wiping Richel's scratches

"Damn that hurts," 

"You'll survive." Ellie finished and put bandages over Richel's scratches then secured with medical tape.

"Alright done," 

"I'm leaving," I grab her arm quickly before she can leave

"Where are you going?"

"The Neibolt house," My eyes widened as she snatched her arm away

"Are you crazy? You can die,"

"I'm aware of the risk. I'll do anything to save Georgie,"

"What if he's not there?" Steph asks in anguish and curiosity.

"Then I'll keep looking until I find the answer,"

"What if he's not alive?" Steph asks and Bell shakes her head

"He is,"

"You know Steph, I wasn't asking for your opinion. I'm simply telling y-y-you,"

"This is dangerous Bell, do you understand that you might never experience any new experiences. Fuck, nobody will know where you are at!"

"I don't fucking care Steph. You don't have to go, none of you do. I'll actually feel better if you don't. I have to do this for me. I ain't feeling guilty for the rest of my life." Bell runs out grabs her bike and gets on

"BELL! DON'T LEAVE!" Steph screamed running out


	7. The well-house

**Bell Denbrough**

I walked up to the Neibolt house after dropping my bike calm, numb, and neutral despite what I'm about to do. I walked out slightly angry though, with my flushed face and fists clenching which I didn't even notice until they yelled my name. Was I mad because they wouldn't come with me? Or because they kept trying to talk me out of it? I can't think about that now. I have to focus on IT. I turned around and rolled my eyes when I saw Steph and the rest start running after me.

"Bell..."

"Honestly, your annoying me. You're not talking me out of it! So stop trying you're wasting your breath," Steph huffed in frustration

"And you and I both know I'll never let you put yourself in danger like this," Ben stepped up

"Are you serious about this?" I nodded

"Then I'll go too, I don't want you dead," He smiled at me before stepping up

"I guess... I'll go too," Michelle says and steps up looking around

"Me too... fingers crossed I won't die," Richel says and Ellie shakes her head

"Me too I hope you don't die," Ellie states at Richel before turning around and walking towards her bike

"Hope I get to see you guys later," Richel's eyes widened and she ran to Ellie and grabbed her shoulder

"Ellie... please?"

"No fucking way. Why do you need me to go anyways? I'll only be a little thorn in your side. I can barely throw a fist and I'm weak and scared. I'll be the first one dead,"

"You're the doctor. We need you. What if... Bell breaks her nose or somebody gets stabbed? We'll need you,"

"Fine." Ellie sighed and crossed her arms

"Yes! Best Friend!" Ellie chuckles and walked over to us and stepped up.

"I'll go!" Beth says and we start walking in. Bell turns around and stares at Steph.

"Are you coming?" Steph squeezes her eyes shut as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I don't wanna go. I'm scared-"

"You don't have-"

"But I can't let you die. I won't. I can't."

"I'm not gonna die,"

"You can't promise that. You could die and I'm gonna be all safe by myself," Steph looked at her teary-eyed

"Steph... I-"

"You're gonna leave me. You all are. I'm gonna be by myself and it's gonna b-be all my fault," 

"I won't leave you. We won't leave you. I promise you." Steph stepped up and then stepped down before going back up

"I'll... I'll go," Bell smiled 

"Come on. I got you," We all walked in 

"Let's look around I guess," I said and Steph looked at something and walked away

"What's that?" Richel asks walking towards a bunch of branches and a paper stuck in it. She grabs it and her face changes from a little fearful and anxious to shocked, surprised, and even more scared than before

"What the fuck Bell?" She looked at me hoping an explanation to come out my mouth but I remain speechless. The paper she was holding said 

**MISSING**

**Richelle Tozier**

**If found please call this number: 207-174-6913**

**Parents: Wentworth T** **ozier and Maggie Tozier**

**Born in: Derry, Maine**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Date of Birth: March 7, 1976**

**Last Seen: With friends at Neibolt House. Friends said "After leaving to go to the** **abandoned**

**house on Neibolt street, Richelle got lost and they couldn't find her. She wasn't seen after that."**

"You're not missing Richel," Her eyes widened as she stared at the paper and the details and shook her head

"N-n-no that's my shirt-"

"Richel it's not real it's-"

"It says it! My name-"

"Richel stop it!" I yelled trying to grab the paper from her

"My fucking parents!-" I finally grabbed it from her which was already ripped in shreds and threw it away

"Richel, look at me," She gave me a glance

"It's. Not. Real, say it," She squeezed her eyes shut and looked at Ellie who gave her an anxious and worried look and sighed

"It's not real," She repeated 

"You're fine,"

"I'm fine," 

"Good,"

"Whatever, but I swear to everything if I die,"

"You won't," 

"Hello? Please help me?" Ellie's eyes widened

"That sounds a lot like Betty," Ellie says and we all nod started to walk up the creeky and old stairs. When we get all the way up we see Betty giving us an almost hopeful look.

"Thank you so much, nobody, would have done this," She says smiling. Richel smiles almost cheerfully at her and was about to grab her hand until claws grabbed her legs and dragged her away

"No! Please help me!" Richel tried to grab her arms but she was dragged away

"Betty? Betty!" I screamed with no answer but a large amount of blood pouring out of the window

"She has to still be here. It's a trick," Richel says and we walk even more into the room. We hear the door lock and hear Ellie screaming for us.

"Guys! Guys! Where are you!" We try to open the door but it wasn't even budging 

"Ellie?"

"What are you doing out there!"

"I'm so sorry!" Ellie screams and we hear screaming in agony before silence

"No... she's not dead," Richel says and Bell nods

"It's another trick,"

"Hey, IT! Stop FUCKING with us! Fight us unless your SCARED!" I would have chuckled in different circumstances but I'm too worried about Ellie and sad for Betty. She was so happy when we were gonna save her she looked like she would cry.

"Don't think it's a good idea to provoke It if he has Ellie," Richel deflates immediately and frowns.

**Ellie Kaspbrak**

 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and think the worst. Am I gonna die? Why didn't I stay with Richel and Bell? Is it contagious? Am I an idiot? Well, I already know the answer to that already. I turn around and see the same walking infection I saw last time. I felt extreme fear and anxiety I felt last time probably even more.  I felt a flash of white then black before falling down on something hard and feeling intense pain in my back and my arm. My vision is blurry until I blink a few times and look down at the source of the most pain to see my arm broken and dislocated. I then saw an arm fall down from the leper falling right in front of me. 

"Ellie... fix me..." I shake my head and her tapping on a refrigerator I then see the refrigerator door opening with a body stuck inside it.

"Oh my god," It starts to climb out. Twisting and turning to get back into its original form

"Hi, Ellie,"

**Richel Tozier**

"Ellie? Ellie! Open the door," Bell yells trying to open the door. And see Ellie inside a room where blankets were covering... whatever they're covering and super dark. There is tears running down Ellie's face and I see her hug herself giving me a scared expression

"R-Richel? I'm scared," 

"I know, Ellie, don't worry IT won't hurt you anymore," She started sobbing trying to frantically wipe the tears from her face

"Please don't cry. You know I don't like it," 

"Don't worry I'll leave you. All of you soon," Ellie says in a quiet voice

"What do you mean?" She gives me a sad smile before stepping up to me.

"I can't stay, I... love you," My eyes widened and I smile

"I love- Ellie?!" She started screaming as blood ran down her neck

"Ellie!" She fell to the ground. Dead. 

"No. No! Nononononono-"

"Richel!" Bell was about to run to me but the door closed. I tried to open it but it wouldn't open. I slid down the door and cried grabbing Ellie

"I love you too you asshole," I looked up when I see the blankets magically all off the objects it was covering. I see different clowns all smiling at me creepily and staring at me intently.

"You killed her! She didn't deserve that! None of the kids did! I'll kill you and I'm gonna love it!" I say and the clown's eyes turn red making my heart skip a beat. And not in a good way.

"Richel..."

"She died because of you, you killed her not me. You convinced her to go in here. It's you."

"Stop that bullshit. I didn't slit her throat you fucker so stop fucking with me! Come out so I can kill you! Come on!" I yell until I look down and see a casket. I open it carefully to see a porcelain doll that looked like me. It had maggots crawling in through the skin and even an eyeball. Its lips were sewn shut and on the forehead, it seemed like it was written using a knife. I remember the paper and scream backing away closing the casket. A clown popped out the casket eyes glowing and blood dripping from his chin

"Beep Beep Richel," It started chasing me and I ran to the door and luckily the door opened. Bell closed it back and I put my hands on my knees, out of breath.

"We need to get out of here," Ellie came out of the mattress but it wasn't Ellie. She looked infected and she was drooling seeming out of it. 

"Hey Guys" She started shaking frantically like she's in a seizure and black bile starts bumbling in her mouth

 "You wanna play loogie?" She asked in a strangely cheerful tone but started throwing up and it seemed like it'll burn us. Great observation Richel.

"Let's go," Bell grabbed my arm and led me to 3 doors. The door was written in blood but strangely the blood wasn't dripping down but floating upwards. One said 'Not scary at all' the other one in the middle said 'Scary' and the last one said 'Very Scary'. We'll save you, Ellie.

**Ellie Kaspbrak**

"N-no, stay away!" I yelled trying to back away but with the broken arm... it's hard. IT started mocking me walking towards me fake heaving and I looked away.

"I told you. We'll all float down here!" He grabbed my leg dragging me towards him 

"When you were 5 you wanted to fly as your birthday wish! Now you can float all you want, for a while... until I eat you... or I can do it right now," It said and my eyes widened

"I don't think you should touch me," I said in a confident tone and it still smiles unfazed

"Because if you do, my friends will kick your ass. And you'll starve and hopefully die," I said with genuine hate. I kicked it away hear a door opening.

"HELP! HELP!" It looked annoyed and put a hand over my mouth

**Richel Tozier**

We obviously go to the door that said 'Not scary at all' and opens it and we hear weeping and crying and all of our friends. Beth, Ben, Steph, Michelle, Ellie, and Betty all tied up with gags in their mouth. Instead of crying tears, they are crying blood and they look severely beat up as they got jumped. I see that their lower body was ripped off the rest of their body leaving them with anything higher than the waist

"Come! Save us!" I slam the door and see Bell's eyes haunted like she just saw a ghost. She quickly snapped out of it though and hugged me tightly.

"It's not real,"

"I'm seriously getting annoyed," I said and Bell smiled and reopened the door to hear Ellie scream

"HELP! HELP!" We run down the spooky hall into a room to see It with its hand over Ellie's mouth and Ellie looked relieved.

"Holy shit," It gives us both a creepy, sinister smile before saying

"I'm not good enough for you!"

"I wasn't even good enough for Georgie," It laughed teasingly at Bell. It then charged at us but Ben stabbed in the eye. And blood started floating from the wound. IT stood up straighter and Ben gave us a panicked look. I ran to Ellie and kneeled down to her who was crying.

"Bell! Richel! I-IT!"

"H-HELP!" She screamed and grabbed onto me.

"Look at me!"

"Don't look at IT!" She squeezed her eyes

"I CAN'T LOOK AWAY!" She screamed louder when It got closer and his arm turned into a claw. It started growling. Ben grabbed my arm trying to pull away.

"Ellie look at me now!" She finally looked at me and I kept my hands on her face keeping her from looking back

"I don't want to die," She kept crying but IT turned around and slashed Beth in the stomach

"Beth!" Ben screams in fear. Ellie kept crying and I hugged her.

"Ellie, I know you're scared but we need to-" Bell started following It 

"Oh my fucking god BELL! Can I catch a fucking break!" I yelled in annoyance and Ellie looked towards the door direction. With tear-filled eyes and chuckled.

"G-g-guess not,"

"You okay El?"

"Don't call me that... I'll be okay when I'm out of here," I look down and look at her arm which is broken 

"Your arm..."

"Oh hell no! Richel do not fucking touch me!" Ellie yelled and I put my hands on her arm

"Ow ow ow ow, do not-"

"Richel!" Ben screamed and I shrugged

"She can't stay like this! Think of how hot I am," I directed to Ellie

"Your colder but-" I didn't let her finish and I snapped it back into place 

"OH! My fucking god!" 

"I know I'm so hot, not hop on," She jumped on my back and we- I started walking out.

When we got out, we called Ellie's dad and Ellie looked down when she saw her dad angrily come to us.

"What happened to my daughter!" He yelled and kneeled down holding her arm gently. 

"We were playing around, she fell down the stairs," Mr.K gave us all a dark and cold glare.

"I never liked any of you. You guys were too adventurous and risky. I wanted my daughter to be happy but apparently, she can't do that without breaking her fucking arm!" He started waggling his finger at us. 

"Dad, it was all my fault, I tripped-"

"Ellie, shut up now," She shut her mouth immediately and he pointed to the car and she walked to the car and got into it. 

"It was all an-"

"And what if she snapped her neck? What, it'll still be an accident?! You'll never see Annabella Kaspbrak ever again! You hear me? And you," He pointed to Ben 

"If I figure out you touch her I'll hurt you so badly you'll hope you were dead," He gave him a look and got into the car slamming the door and driving away. Ellie gave us a solemn look through the window.

"We know where It is and next time we'll be prepared-"

"NO!" Steph says hysterically 

"You are truly insane Bell Denbrough!" She yells 

"We all know nobody else will do anything," Ben quirked and I laughed humourlessly 

"Ellie was nearly killed! You saw what was in the door the second time Bell? All of our friends..." 

"You want to risk their life?! And look at this motherfucker! She's leaking hamburger helper!" Beth glared at Richel

"You can't pretend it's gonna go away Beth you said it yourself it comes back every 27 years,"

"Good. In 27 years I'll be 40 and far away from this town, didn't you say you hated this town? That you wanted to leave?" Ben shook his head

"I wanna run towards something, not away!" 

"Excuse me who added Molly Wrangler to the group?" 

"Richel, don't be rude," Steph says and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Let's face facts, real world, Georgie is dead just like Betty, just like Edward, just like Gabriella," Bell's face heated up in anger

"Don't say that about Georgie! He's alive I know it!"

"Then why do you need me to tell you that? huh? you are dragging us in your little crusade and I'm not gonna stick to it,"

"Take. It. Back,"

"What would you do if I don't?" Bell pushed me away and I pushed her back until she punched me in the face and I fell to the ground my glasses shattering

"Bell!" Everything was so blurry and I saw a girl with fawn hair kneel down to me and saw another girl, probably Bell, look down on me fists still clenched. The fawn girl helped me up and sighed

"Your glasses broke," She states and Bell walks away or simply out my view

"Fuck you!" I scream walking after her. Steph and Ben grab onto me stopping me from walking any further.

 


	8. Division

**Ben Marsh**

After the fight between Richel and Bell, we, as a group, barely talk anymore. I try to talk to Richel, but she's far too angry to even look at me. Bell seems more hurt than Richel, even blaming herself at a point because if wanted happened with Ellie and It. I was obviously freaked out at first seeing that It just got stabbed in the eye and he can still function which is scary to think about because it makes him that must more invincible. I visited Beth at the library which she is at more since the group "temporarily disbanded" and I try to constantly visit her. Regardless of what happened, we all experienced the same thing and we all need support.

"Beth," I sat next to her as she was reading a book with her hair in a tight bun and her eyes focused on the page. When she heard my name she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Ben," I smiled back

"What are you reading?"

"A book my dad used to read all the time, it's interesting,"

"What happened to your dad? If it's too personal you don't have to answer,"

"He died while fighting a group of terrorists. They didn't find the body until 7 years later and... he was decapitated from the explosion," My eyes widened and Beth sighed and closed the book.

"It hurts a little bit, I don't know anything about him besides my mom's stories,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"We should talk about it," Beth states 

"About what?"

"About what happened, Neibolt house?"

"I kinda wanted to avoid that, I respect all of your opinions and I understand that you guys are scared and worried I just want to save the kids and stop more kids from getting killed," I combed my hair through my firey orange hair. 

"But it's dangerous. You can't really believe that all those kids are alive? Georgie?"

"I think so. I don't know about Georgie. A whole year of not eating him? It doesn't make any sense,"

"Then why are you two so determined to fight It,"

"It isn't all about Georgie, I simply want to save those who are alive and if he is, well that's a plus," 

"Would you die for them?" Would I? Hope I won't have to choose.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"I don't want to, it sounds selfish but, I don't want to die for them,"

"It's not selfish, you simply want to live, that's why we were born. But I can't run away from things out of fear. Then I would end up staying in the same place I'm at," Beth nodded

"We all need to get back together. It shouldn't have ripped us apart from each other,"

"Until Richel and Bell stop hating each other we'll be able to get back together,"

"Something bad has to happen before they get back together," I sighed. It's true.

**Richel Tozier**

I haven't talked to anyone but Steph and Beth since Bell and I fought. I don't forgive her, I won't. Her obliviousness to the fact that Georgie is dead is gonna get all of us killed and I'm gonna live to see another day. How dare she? Maybe I should punch her in the face see how she'll feel. They all think this is all a fairytale and the good guys win and bad guys lose. And it isn't the case. They think they'll slay the villain and then skip off into the sunset with their knight in shining armor. Well, I can't blame them, I thought that too, that I was invincible. Until I saw Ellie fall dead on the floor with blood oozing out of her neck. It opened my eyes. I wanted to kill It, torture It as it did to me. That definitely doesn't sound like a fairytale.

"Richel?" My mom gave me a concerned glance when she saw me walk in the house with scratches up and down my face.

"Yes, mom,"

"What got you down lately?, you only go to the arcade since," She gave me a look. Well, bullshit wouldn't cut it

"I haven't been down lately," I said in a confused tone

"Cut the bullshit and tell me,"

"Bell and I got into a fight," She nodded accepting the answer.

"What was it about?"

"She's been unstable since she lost Georgie. She obsesses over him. It's turning unhealthy and when I tried to tell her that..." Mom gave me a knowing look

"You tried. Right now it's shaky for her. When I lost my twin sister I thought the world was gonna end, she's probably going through the same thing it takes-"

"No. She's denying it. That he's dead. She thinks he got token and it still alive,"

"A car crash killed my sister. I didn't believe it until I saw her in the casket. She only saw an empty casket it's reasonable for her to think he's still alive," I sighed

"I understand. But she's pushing everyone away,"

"Just gave her time and yourself too," I nodded

"Thanks,"

"No problem, tell me whenever something happens. I'm your mom that's what I'm for," I smirk

"Can you bake those amazing chocolate chip cookies?"

"Nope. Whenever you eat those you start jumping on the ceiling. Don't push it," I  stuck my tongue out as she left.

**Ellie Kaspbrak**

My dad refused to let me go outside unless absolutely necessary and even then he went with me. I couldn't call or socialize with any of my friends except Steph but only because her dad and my dad were friends. And that's rare. Until one day he had to finish work and told me to go get my medicine from the Pharmacy. I, of course, would have done anything to get out of the house so I hurriedly got ready and left. I went inside to see Grett standing at the counter reading a magazine eating bubble gum not paying attention.

"Hey Grett," He looked up his blond hair falling in his face

"What do you want?"

"I need a refill. Ellie Kaspbrak or Frank Kaspbrak," He gave me a slightly annoyed and uncaring look

"You know they're fake right? Placebos," I gave her a weird look

"What's that?"

"Bullshit," 

"You're lying," I state and he chuckles leaning on the desk

"I'm not lying cutie but, believe what you wanna believe," Is he flirting with me? 

"Are you?-"

"Yes," Eventually I got the container back full of pills.

"I have to go,"

"Bye," He said in an unamused, bored tone.

"Bye," I quickly walk out and on my way home. Would he do that? No. No way. He's lying. He messing with my head. Why would he though? What would he get out of it? Amusement? I need to know. It's killing me. 

**Henry Bowers**

I was shooting up the beer bottles quickly and sharply. The boys applauded me but I kinda wish it was those stupid kids. They are all like a fucking band of losers. I can feel- imagine they're screams of fear after their friend Bill dies. He'll be the first one, then they faggot, Ben, then the scared and quiet one Steph. Then Ellie. Then Richel, the girl who can never shut up unless you got a dick in her mouth which was a regular for her probably. Then Beth the fat pig that got away when I was simply trying to cut her weight. Lastly, Michelle will experience the most painful death. I'll shoot both of her legs and then her arms and eventually after a little bleeding out and hopelessness I'll shoot her straight through the head.

"Good one Henry," I pointed to the cat and Belch gave me a weird look before following what I directed. He put it on it trying to hold it.

"Hold it, I won't shoot you," He still looks nervous and I roll my eyes.

"Do it or-"

"Henry," I heard a stern and serious tone and automatically knew it was my dad. Forget the losers I'll shoot him first. He never loved me, not even with my mom around. He simply tolerated me. I thought he did until on my 7th birthday, he beat me for "taking all your mother's money". I knew it then when I felt the stings of pain that he'll never love me. When he does hell will freeze over. When my mom died it got worst and worst until the whippings with the belt eventually got worst to even being cracked in the head with a beer bottle and throwing lamps and other items at me. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked in annoyance and anger

"I'm not-"

"I give you a gun and this is what you do? You shoot people, not items you idiotic fool," He started shooting at the grass near my feet and I backed away from them shaking in fear. 

"It only takes fear to make a paper man crumble. This ain't a man, instead of crumbling, you'll burn," After about 30 minutes, I look up and see a red balloon that looked hypnotizing. Like I wanted to stare at it forever. I look inside the mailbox it was stuck in and open the package to see a knife. I heard laughing like it was from kids and suddenly with the knife open I was walking into the house like it wasn't even my own body or even my own mind. My dad was sleeping on the couch. I looked at the TV which had a bunch of kids standing and singling softly in harmony. They eventually went from humming to saying repeatedly like a manstra.

"Kill them,"

"Kill them," I felt my mind slip even more and only revenge and anger took over.

"Kill them," I walked closer to my sleeping father

"Kill them," I saw a clown smiling and laughing at me through the TV staring at me. I felt tingling in my bones and in my head

"Kill them,"

"Kill them," I took a step back before putting the knife to my father's throat

"KILL THEM, HENRY" The childish voices turned demonic with their smiles stretching wide. I flipped the knife and killed him. Then they're was an explosion of laughter and the kids hung again.

**Ben Marsh**

I walk up to the door and figure out it was locked and I glanced at it in confusion

"Ben," He said and he was lingering in the dark.

"Yes Dad?"

"Come here, right. now." A strike a fear stabbed my heart and I dropped my bag and hesitantly walked towards him.

"WHat did I say would happen if you missed with other girls?" He stood up towering me with his height

"T-t-that-"

"That what?!" He yelled angrily at me

"You would beat me," Tears rolled down my cheeks in fear

"But I didn't-"

"I saw the postcard, Ben," My eyes widened 

"I-I can explain," He glared at me in anger

"I think I have a different punishment for you," My hands started shaking and I stepped back.

"N-no you can't-"

I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He grabbed my hair pulling me towards him

"Don't be scared, you'll love it," He kissed my lips forcefully holding my face. I kick him in the crotch and run away. He catches up to me and grabs me from behind

"Let." I kicked him in the crotch again

"Me." I punched him in the face

"GO!" I elbowed him in the chest. I ran into the bathroom and grabbed a toilet seat and hid inside the shower tears rolling down my cheeks even more.

"Benny? Don't worry I won't hurt you," He opened the curtain and I smashed him in the face with the toilet seat

"I warned you asshole," Blood rapidly comes out the wound and I smirk walking away. I walk around the corner to see my dad again and grab me

"I-I thought you were-"

"Dead? I can't leave you all alone. I worry about you-" He went close to my ear

"Benny," 

**Bell Denbrough**

***30 minutes earlier***

"Hey, Bell?" I hummed confirming it was me 

"Can you come over... I wanna talk,"

"About what?"

"About... IT, us," 

"What is there to talk about?"

"I miss all of you. together," 

"Sounds like a personal issue,"

"Bell, stop it,"

"Stop what? I don't want to speak to anyone right now,"

"That's not fair,"

"What's not fair?" I said in an annoyed tone

"You and Richel are the only reason this happened,"

"You basically made us all choose sides," I sighed

"Your right. And Steph and Michelle and Beth choose theirs,"

"It shouldn't have torn us apart like this. How long have you known Richel,"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Answer the question Denbrough," 

"9 years,"

"Are you really about to tell me that you guys are splitting up after 9 years of friendship? Because of a clown?"  I sighed annoyed but I gotta admit she's right, it doesn't make any sense

"Listen. I'm not gonna lecture you anymore. All I'm saying is that we should all meet up. Not just You, Steph, Beth, and me or Richel, Steph, Beth, and me. All of us,"

"I can't fight the clown," I hear a confused sound come out of the receiver

"Bell..."

"All this time. I thought I was ready to fight and die for Georgie. But I don't want to leave you guys or my parents, they need me, I'm pretty sure I'm the only thing keeping them together,"

"We're stronger together, we can fight It,"

"Your optimism is respectable but me and you both know 7 lanky small kids can't fight a shape-shifting clown,"  

"Yes we can now come to my house in 10 minutes or I'll find you," He hung up and I sighed again rolling my eyes. Just perfect. I grab the jeans I wore yesterday and grabbed a light blue shirt and on my way out I snatched a granola bar. I memorized how to get there by now with the constant visits. I get there and walk up the stairs and knock on the door.

"Ben? Benn? Ben!" I yelled but no answer just silence. I have an odd feeling in my stomach which makes me want to rather go inside or run away... I can't leave Ben in there *if* he's in trouble.

I grab a bobby pin from my bun and use it to unlock the door. I figure out that I still can't get in. I see a window and smirk. Time for my climbing abilities... hope that I don't break my leg... I put one leg over the gate then the other using the small ledge to hold me then I grab the pole and use one of my legs to open the easily sliding window. Thank god. IReach over and one leg is a little inside. I breathe in and push my leg all the way in before I put the other leg in putting me in the window I limbo the rest of my body out and look around to see it's really messy. Things knocked down, fallen bookcases, it looks like a tornado was in here. 

"Ben?!" I start walking towards Ben's room to see it neat and organized. I keep walking down the hallway and see a man unconscious... or dead on the ground. I kneel down and shake him

"Sir? Sir? What happened? Are you okay?" HIs eyes shot open bloodshot.  He gets straight up but his eyes started turning pitch black

"You'll float too... You'll float too... You'll float..." He falls down finally dead. A strike of fear crawled up my spine and I clench my fists and breathe evenly to calm down. I look up and see writings on the wall with blood dripping from it. Then the words scramble and eventually turn into just blood dripping down the walls. I hear it's disgusting and disturbing laugh as I walk out of the apartment.

I run home and it feels like everyone is staring at me. I walk inside and go to the phone almost immediately and call Richel's home. No one answers. I think of everywhere she might be and choose her most common place: The Arcade. I then called Ellie who answered.

"Bell?"

"Ellie. Thank god your okay,"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ben... I think he got kidnapped by It,"

"So..."

"I need you. All of you,"

"You don't need me. I'm useless and-"

"You're not useless. You're important."

"How am I supposed to even get there. My dad barely lets me take out the garbage without him watching me, your lucky he isn't watching me right now,"

"You can figure it out-"

"Listen to my words, Bell. I. am. not. going. to. fight. It, good luck though,"

"It's fine if you won't Ellie. But if you really wanna prove to your dad and yourself that you don't need to be protected or pampered all the time... I think this is the best time to do it," Ellie doesn't answer back and I put down the phone. Time to get RIchel. I walk out again and walk straight down to the arcade and walked inside. I tapped a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes and he turned around and smiled at me.

"Do you know where Streetfighters are at?" He pointed to the right and I follow it until I see Richel concentrating with her glasses slightly falling off her face

"Richel." She pushes her glasses back up and looks me and up and down before returning to the game

"Richel. This is serious,"

"Shut. up. You sound like a girl after a one-night stand. 'This relationship is serious'" She sighs and looks at me 

"Sorry if that joke was lame but it's hard to joke when I want to rip your throat out," I stop myself from rubbing my neck

"Ben. He got kidnapped by It," Richel's eyebrows furrowed in concentration before she looks at me with a plain, serious face.

"Is this a joke?"

"No." Richel nodded face going back to normal

"Let's make it even," She smirked and punched me making me fall down. She giggles and tries to muffle it. Everyone around stares at us

"Sorry. Been wanting to do that for a long time. Do you need Doctor Kaspbrak?" 

"I'm fine Richel," She smiles and gives her hand out for me.

"Now it's even. Oh, shit your nose is bleeding... DOES ANYONE HAVE A FUCKING TISSUE!" Richel yells and I chuckle

After calling everyone and everyone agreeing to save Ben we all met at the well-house. 

**Ellie Kaspbrak**

  I end the call and sigh. Bell is right. I’m not precious. I don’t need pampering. I don’t need to be fucking protected. If I don’t do this I’ll be proving Dad right. I **need** to do this. I start walking out to my bike and my dad comes out the garage with an unrecognizable expression.

”Ellie, where are you going?” 

“I’m going to meet my friends... they need me,” He sighs and shakes his head grabbing my arm with a steel grip.

”They’re dangerous,” 

“It was an accident, it wasn’t there fault,” 

Yeah it was. Listen, I’m only doing this is because I love you so much. Just like I loved your mother before she got killed,” He squeezes his eyes like it was painful to think about.

”And I don’t need that to happen to you so... give it up,”

”Dad... they need me. I’m actually important!”

”Ellie, your not going,”

”Yes I am,” I try to get out of his grip but it tightened but I kept pulling until he accidentally let go making me fall down scratching my arms. His eyes widened in fear and kneel down to me.

”Ellie I’m so sorry,”

”It’s okay Dad, I’m fine,” 

“Ellie...”

 ”Gotta go fast,” I say and chuckle. He was about to laugh but I backed away and ran away. He tried running after me but it was too late I was too far away.

I run in and see Rachel come around with a haunted look on her face.

”Ellie?”

”Don’t sound so happy,”

”You can’t be here,”

”Richel, what do you mean?”

”I can’t let you die. Not on my watch,”

”Not you too...”

”Ellie, Pennyise used you to lure me into a room which I didn’t know was full of clowns. You were there all grimey and dirty. Your nose was bleeding and you were super pale. I was so happy and relieved you were okay. You said You couldn’t stay here with us. Next thing I know Pennyise slit your throat and you... died,” Tears well up in Richel eyes threatening to fall. Everyone was silent.

”Ellie, I can’t lose you,” 

“I don’t know what to say...”

”I... I’m sorry that happened to you. I’m so sorry,” I walk up to Richel and push up her glasses and wipe a smudge of dirt on her cheek

”I can’t promise you anything but, I ... have to do this.” Richel eyes glance down when she heard my answer. I boldly stood on my tippy toes and kissed her cheek.

”Alright everyone,” We all walk in cautiously and Richel holds me back with a smirk

”I’m so sorry. And I have to tell you something,” 

“I fucked your dad,”

”Oh shut the fuck up.” She kisses my cheek and I feel blood rushing to my cheeks

”Don’t talk to your mom like that,”

”I literally rather fight a shape-shifting beast then this conversation,” 


	9. Back to the Well-House

**Bell Denbrough**

We all start walking in and Ben notices someone is missing.

"Where is Steph?" We all turn back around and see Steph breathing in and out slowly shaking slightly.

"Steph you have to come,"

"...I know," 

"If w-w-we all f-f-fight together we can fight I-It, We are stronger together. If you are all by yourself you're a target-"

"I know! I'm just scared! Everyone in here is acting so freaking fearless knowing we could get killed!" 

"I am scared, we are all, but we can't let fear control us and we won't let it control you. I promise, when we get out of here and we will, we'll actually have a little fun until we have to go to school, deal?"

"Come on Stephy! I wanna kick some ass," She started walking with us and l smiled reassuringly

"We got this-"

"AHH!" Ellie screamed jumping into Richel

"Oh... it's a rat. This place is disgusting. It probably has aids dripping off the walls," Richel chuckled

"That's not how it works," 

"Shut up, that not how you work,"

"I was wrong you do need that medicine,"

"Fuck off,"

"If we were trying to be sneaky we would be dead by now," 

"Oh shut up big Bell,"

"Don't tell me what do," We get to the well-house and put the rope on the hook.

"Ben?! Ben?! BEN-"

"Hey smartass It has ears," Richel stated and Beth nodded

"Alright, guys we go in the hole," Richel starts laughing at what I said and Ellie smacks her arm.

"The hole is probably so tight and wet how will all of us fit?" Richel asks, staring at Ellie specifically and Ellie flushed

"C-can you s-shut up for a second?" Ellie asks and Richel laughs even more.

"You should stop stuttering that's Bell's thing,"

"F-f... Fuck you," 

"Gladly too,"

**Ben Marsh**

I wake up a little hazy and tired. Everything too far away is blurry and my legs feel like jelly, useless. Pennywise starts dancing and laughing and I back away using the ladder to stand up.

"You think I'm scared of you, don't you? Well, I'm not," His eyes start glowing as he stops dancing and before I can blink his hands wrapped around my throat lifting me up.

"You will be Benny," His teeth start growing to the point that his face is rolling back like a scrunched up shirt. Three light is revealed and I start floating in the air. Once I'm all the way up I fall out of consciousness, but I wake up again normally.

"Benny..." I hear a child whisper as I feel a cold breeze.

"We need help... Save us please," 5 kids walk out in front of me, shivering and looking scared.

"It's okay, we'll get out of here," One kid has dark brown hair in a tight ponytail, chestnut brown eyes, and freckles, looking exactly like a younger Ellie, about 7 or 8.

"I'm scared..."

"I know but we need to get out,"

"What if Pennywise kills us when we get out?" Another kid said with dark auburn hair, hair let loose with a bang hanged over her eyes and bright, vivid, blue eyes.

"We'll have to take our chances," As I look around I notice that everyone here looks like a younger version of Bell, Beth, Ellie, Richel, Michelle, and Steph, this has to be a trick...

"ELLIE!" The younger Richel screamed but I held her back and she cried and fought and scratched to get out. Pennywise bit Ellie's arm off and it lifted her in the air by the throat.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," 

"Richel..."

"NO! Let me save her! Let me go!-" Pennywise let Ellie go, dead on the ground and decomposing rapidly.

"NO!" Richel tried to run to Ellie but Pennywise impaled her straight through the heart, her dropping immediately.

"Richel!" Steph grabs a sharp stick and runs to It but It wraps a long, slimy tentacle around Steph's neck and snaps it the cracking sound making me want to cringe. Steph drops as well and Bell runs to It, fists clenched and manages to punch It in the face. It starts laughing hysterically when It tears the arms off of Bell's body. I flinch as I try to hold the rest back but they all break free. Michelle grabs a gun and shoots It but it propels it back shooting Michelle in the head. Lastly, Beth starts walking towards Michelle and kneels down and tears roll down her face.

"Please don't kill me. You killed my friends already,"

"Then this would be a relief," Beth turned around and looks at me true fear in her eyes

"Beth get away-" It turns her head the whole way and dislocates her head from her body and drops it, the head rolling down to me and Beth's head saying it like a mantra

"Please save me,"

"Please save me,"

"...please save me,"

"...please...save... me-" Her eyes finally start clouding, life leaving her eyes.

**Michelle Hanlon**

As we wall start going inside the... can't really call it hole now, thanks, Richel... cave? and I was the last one about to go in until I heard laughing and I turned around really hoping it's not Pennywise. I turn around to see Henry blood dripping from his mouth and blood dripping off the knife. He killed someone... No, he's not that crazy... is he?

"Can I join?" He grabs my gun and tried to choke me with it but I kick him away him dropping the knife. He grabs my hair and drags me away from the well-house.

"Michelle?" Bell asks 

"Hen-"

"Don't ruin the happy surprise!" He says in a wickedly excited voice. He grabs my head and bangs my head into the wall and then he tried to do it again but I held my hands out in front of me. He stabbed one of my hands, buried deep in my hands

"AHH!" He laughs at my pain and starts punching me, pushing me to the edge of the well-house

"Don't do this,"

"But it's so much fun!" I sigh and stab him and throw him down the well-house. Ellie looks up and smirk at me

"I could kiss you. You just beat Henry Bowers!" I heard Richel say in jealousy

"Pfft, I could have done that,"

"Suuurrreeee, and I'm Supergirl,"

"I mean you are pretty super," Richel states clearly not paying much attention to what she just said.

"..." Ellie stays quiet face bright red.

"S-shut up Richel," We all get out of the hole and start to look around. 

"GOD! These goddamn rats!" Ellie yells in annoyance. 

"Guys that's Georgie!" Bell yells and we all look her direction to see Georgie sitting there clenching a paper boat.

**Stephanie Uris**

Everyone was looking at Georgie but I notice something moving. It was moving down the wall and automatically I think it's a trap. Pennywise is known for his mirages and illusions.

"Guys wait don't go in the room-" A gloved hand is placed on top of my mouth stopping me from talking anymore. Michelle hears my muffles and turns around

"Guys! Stephanie!" Everyone turns around and looks at me and Bell starts walking towards me ready to fight

"No, no, no, come any closer and Georgie will die. If any of you besides Bell gets any closer, Georgie will die," Bell stops immediately and when she stops Pennywise starts laughing hysterically. He lets go of my mouth. Bell sighs and runs into the room where Georgie was at.

"Wait Bell! Help!" I hear bones cracking and notice it lose its grip on me not loose enough for me to get out of.

"Steph, don't turn around," My eyes widened as I realized who was most likely holding me now.

"NO! Bell help! You promised! You promised!" I try to fight and get away from it but I couldn't it was too strong. It started whistling into my ear and I felt myself losing my breath and notice I was hyperventilating. I tried to do my breathing but it didn't work.

"You PROMISED!-" The flute lady pushed me down on the floor and stood above me teeth growing

"No! NO! NO!," It chuckled and latched its teeth over my face. It's teeth kept getting deeper and deeper and it stuck badly. I heard someone sobbing but it was muffled. Eventually, it unlatched its teeth off of my face and disappeared. 

"Steph!" Ellie ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry,"

"N-no she promised..." Ellie looks up and sighs

"...I'm...sorry,"

"She doesn't care. She promised," I start hyperventilating again and Ellie places her hands on my shoulders

"Breathe. In..." She inhaled

"Out," She exhaled. Everyone was hugging me besides Richel I noticed who is in the same place she was in before and has a blank face planted. I suck in a breath and stand up and walk to Richel.

"Richel?" 

"Richel?"

"I'm fine now," Richel starts sobbing and I hug her

"I'm fine and your fine and everyone else is fine," 

"I-I'm so sorry," 

"It's okay," I let go and wipe Richel's tears

"I'm okay now," I smile reassuringly but really... I don't know how to feel. I don't want to feel. Because if I do, all I will remember is Bell running away and leaving me almost in a pit of pain.

 


	10. It's Over

**Beth Hanscom**

"Guys. This is fun and all but we should find Ben," I point out and they nod agreeing with me. 

"Let's go, laddies," We all start going down the path until we see Ben and many others floating with their eyes clouded over and limbs hanging over almost... lifelessly. Is Ben dead? Is that what floating is?

"Ben?!"

"We need to get him. He's too high,"

"High? On what?" I roll my eyes at Richel horrible joke.

"Who weighs the least," Everyone looks at Ellie and she sighs

"Curse my boney short self,"

"Aww don't worry sunshine I loveeeeee your body," RIchel states winking at Ellie

"Shut the fuck up,"

"Why so rude? I just said I love your body,"

"You were being sarcastic,"

"No I wasn't," Richel says giving Ellie an eyebrow raise.

"..."

"..."

"ANYways Ellie is the smallest, Michelle is the strongest-"

"No, I'm the strongest. See these muscles?"

"Those are bones,"

"Choke on glass Steph," 

"Lift Ellie please," I directed at Michelle who nodded and put one hand over the other which Ellie put her foot on.

"Please don't drop me, please don't drop me, please don't drop me," She kept saying this as Michelle lifted her up and she almost fell.

"JESUS!"

"Ellie if you fall..."

"You're not helping Steph!" Ellie grabs Ben's ankle and starts pulling him down. I grab Ben but Ellie stumbled and fell on Richel.

"SHIIIIITTTT!" SHe screamed and RIchel huffed

"Aww, you have fallen for me,"

"More like on you but whatever," Ellie gets up and stands up offering Richel a hand. Richel grabs it and hops up.

"Now let's get Bell's crazy ass-"

"Ben?" I ask. He wasn't moving or even look like he's breathing

"Is he dead?" Richel asks tone changing to serious.

"I don't know," I shake him but nothing happens.

"BEN! WAKE UP!" I scream. 

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, Beth's having a fucking panic attack over you," I peck him on the lips but he stays there. 

 "Hot and heavy-"

"I'm tired of you and your commenting! You don't have to comment on everything!" Steph yells in exasperation.

"Geez, you sound like Ms. Rose,"

"Shut up," I sigh and smack him across the face. He blinks and wakes up. When I look in his eyes I only see fear and anxiety with his eyes darting back and forth between all of us almost if we weren't real.

"I had this horrible vision..."

"What happened?" 

"There were 6 kids. Each of them looked like a younger version of you guys. Then Pennywise killed you guys over and over again in my head..."

"Wait, Pennywise? That's his name? How do you know?" Michelle asks confused

"I don't know how I know that... I don't think we should fight It," Richel chuckles

"You were the first one to say. "We should fight Pennywise so we can heroically save these innocent kids!"

"Maybe the killing of the little version of you is foreshadowing an event in the future,"

"Or maybe Pennywise is messing with you. All I know is that we need to get and save Bell because I don't think it's the real Georgie. Pennywise's best weapon he has against us is illusions and mirages to lead us to the wrong place or path. Like for example, Pennywise using Georgie to lure Bell to the basement to kill her,"

"Steph's right. It was probably what floating means. Pennywise inlocking you in your greatest fear until he eventually eats you or you just stuck in a horrible nightmare,"

Richel chuckled nervously."That's kind of creepy,"

"Agreed,"

"Guys we need to save her. Let's go," Steph commanded. We all followed her to see Bell walking over to a crying, one-armed Georgie.

**Bell Denbrough**

"Thank God you're okay," I smile and he smiles back tears falling down his face

"You found me!" I nod and brush back my bangs from my eyes

"They all thought you were dead. I knew you weren't dead, I knew in my heart you weren't,"

"I escaped It a few times. He's scary and creepy,"

"I know but when we get out of here we can go home,"

"I can't wait to see Mommy and Daddy again,"

"I can't wait for us all to be together,"

"... I found my boat while I was down here,"

"I don't care about the boat I'm just happy you are alive,"

"I love you, Bella,"

"I love you too Georgie-"

"It's not real!" I hear Steph scream and I sigh in relief. Steph is alive.

"Bell get away from that thing, it's It,"

"No, no, it's not,"

"Yes, it is! It's a lure,"

"Georgie..."

"Is dead," Steph says and I turn to Steph feeling burning in my eyes.

"Take. That. Back. Georgie is right here. Breathing and well,"

"You believe me. I know you do."

"I just want my Georgie,"

"I know. We know," I start wiping the tears away but they keep falling

"I miss my little brother," I fall to my knees and sob uncontrollably

"I just want my little brother,"

 

"You don't think I'm real? Don't you want me to come home?"

"I want Georgie too, not you," I lift and aim the gun at Georgie's head

"Bella, it's me, Georgie. Please don't shoot me. I miss you and mom and dad," He started crying and my hand was shaking. Georgie crying is like my weakness, my kryptonite.

**_*3 years ago*_ **

**Bell Denbrough**

"Hey Georgie, what's wrong," Georgie looked up with a sad and almost disappointed expression.

"Mom and Dad said we aren't going to Acadia for another 3 weeks!" Georgie says in exasperation

"Georgie, remember Auntie Millie is coming over to visit and we could still have fun here,"

"But Acadia will be funner!"

"I know, we just gotta wait for a little while. It will be worth it,"

"Fine... but what could we do now? I'm bored,"

"Well, my friends and I were going to hang out. I was actually just about to call Ellie to see what we can do until Richel's family barbeque," Georgie nodded

"I'll play with my toys,"

"It'll only be a sec," I call Ellie and she answered

"Whatsup Bell?"

 "Georgie is kinda sad about the trip we were supposed to go to so I was thinking if we can hang out until then. Something fun,"

"Hmm... Richel has some good movies that we'll all like. And we can get snacks and stuff,"

"Alright that's great, I'll ask Richel,"

"I miss Georgie and his little dimples any-"

*Ellie come here!*

"My dad's calling me, see you there," Ellie hung up.

Afterward, we went to Richel's house. The chips and baked chocolate chips cookies (Thanks Mrs.Tozier) seemed to cheer Georgie so much to the point that he couldn't even keep the smile off his face. The movies were hilarious and Richel slightly confused me though when she watched the horror movie and laughed through the whole thing but that's Richel I guess. And the barbeque was fun also. The food was amazing (Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Tozier) and it's kind of obvious where Richel got her humor from. They cracked jokes left in right some making me laugh to tears. When we got home, Georgie's eyes were drooping.

"You alright there soldier?"

" 'M tired," I smiled and kneeled down

"Piggyback ride to your room?" He nodded and jumped on my back. I took him to the room to find out he was already asleep.

"Goodnight soldier," I laid him down and kissed his forehead.

**_*Present Time*_ **

**Bell Denbrough**

"What did I do to deserve this? huh? Out of all the people in the world, why me? Why fucking Derry?"

"I'm alive! It's me! Georgie!" I shot him. He fell down, eyes open and unblinking. Did I just kill the real Georgie? 

"Georgie..." My doubts have been squashed when I saw Georgie's missing arm growing and his skin turning palely skin. His eyes started turning yellow and his hair turning red.

"Time to die, motherfucker," I aimed it at his head.

"Shoot!"

"Kill him!" 

"What are you waiting for? A theme song?" I tried to shoot it but nothing happened. 

"It wasn't loaded!" Michelle screams. I try to back away but Pennywise was on top of me trying to bite me, the only thing stopping him is the stick I grabbed. He still manages to bite my arm though not much serious. Michelle finds an ax and tries to stab Pennywise but he snatches it out of her grip. Ben finds a spear and tries to attack but Pennywise throws him away. It grabs Steph's throat and lifts her up in the air, her legs dangling. I jump on Pennywise's back and It absentmindedly let go of her. 

"Help? Please?" Richel helps me by jumping on my back to pull him down further. Stephanie and Beth also help by grabbing his hands to pull him back. He pushes Beth and Stephanie and throws Richel off it's back. I remain but I fall off with It's thrashing.

"Ow, you mothersucker that hurt!" It almost looks like it glared at Richel and grabbed at her leg sticking his claws deep in RIchel's leg. Richel screamed in pain and tried to escape.

"AH! Let me go!" Richel struggled to get her leg out of his grip but she was struggling until Ellie screamed

"Richel! Let her go you evil murderous asswipe!" Ellie screams but eyes widened when Pennywise smiled deviously at her. He let go of Richel and started walking to Ellie.     

"Leave her alone!" It grabbed Ellie with a sharp claw near Ellie's neck.

"No... Ellie," Ben stopped Richel was running to Ellie

"This happened in my dream. If you go after her both you and Ellie would die," Richel pushed Ben's hand away

"Ellie, everything is fine. We will kick Pennywise's phony ass," Ellie inhaled and exhaled deeply then looked at us almost with a newfound trust.

"Let her go It,"

"No," Bell sighed and started to walk slowly towards It.

"Take me. You don't want Ellie, you want me,"

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look," It pushes Ellie to the ground and grabs me. Ellie falls on her broken arm and screams in pain.

"I got you, Ellie," Steph helps Ellie up and then helps her limp away to a corner.

"I'm not scared of you! I was... but not anymore. Your tricks got old and too predictable. What are you going to do? Turn into flute lady? I shaking in my leather boots," It sniffs in the air and it's eyes open as if it's in shock.

"Oh, you will be Stephanie. When you leave, all safe and sound, I'll be eating and ripping apart your best friend. She will scream like the others in fear and in pain. But don't worry, she'll meet Georgie," 

"We won't leave Bell, no matter what. She made me walk through caca water, she made me go to this crackhead house, and she punched me in the face, I mean that's just unbelievable, crazy, the very definition of insanity!-

"Get to the point, Richel,"

"Choke on a dick, Steph,"

"All I gotta say is... you are officially a loser. You won't win against us I mean we are the Losers Club! We club losers! And none of us is scared anymore. You're the one scared," She grabbed a bat from... whatever the hell that substance is. 

"Welcome to the Losers Club asshole! Pleased to beat you," It let go of me and charged at Richel who stepped away like she's handling a charged bull.

"Ha! Got ya bitch!" It growled. And I yelled

"Go drink on caca water asshole!" It turned around and turned his hands into claws. I use the ax and stab him through the eye like Ben did previously before. It wailed in pain and backed away from me. IT then walked over to Ellie and threw up... disgusting slime or whatever it is all over Ellie who screamed in anger. She punched Pennywise and then stomped on its injured eye. 

"Would you stop fucking with me!"  It rolled from Ellie then charged at Steph looking like the flute lady. Steph stood there and rolled her eyes

"Gosh, you bore me. Go read a bible!" She hit his head with a stick and kicked him in the head. Michelle wraps the chain around It's neck and tightened until It broke the chain. It dropped to the ground and backed up like it was in pain or... scared.

"Look who's scared now, you will go to sleep and while you are sleeping, you. will. starve," It's eyes were glazed over and his bright yellow eyes turned dull it jumped in the well... laughing until silence.               


	11. Against all Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically all romance. I've been teasing these two ships from the start! I'm so excited. First. Story. Completed. Ever!

**Bell Denbrough**

We did it. We fought It. And when we did I finally came in terms of a simple reality. Georgie Denbrough is dead. I'll miss him... a lot. I hope wherever he's at... he's in a paradise and haven. Georgie deserved the world, he deserved to finish his life and die old with a wife and two children. But maybe... his job was done. With the short time Georgie has been here he lifted hearts and made me into a better person, without Georgie Denbrough I wouldn't be the same person I am now. I'm just grateful he was happy and made me happy before he died and now, I'm going to try to heal from it.

After we defeated It, we walked to the grass field near the quarry and raving about how we all killed a demonic clown. I guess that's an accomplishment. We also saved all the other kids but I still felt like a hole was in my heart. They were happy and excited to be free and some of them was talking up a storm.

"Richel even the clown was disturbed by you and It kills children for food!" Steph says and Richel huffs

"It was perplexed because I was so hot compared to all the other kids It captured and killed," Ellie scoffs

"Richel there is absolutely no way you are the hottest. Stop exaggerating,"

"You're right. You aren't either,"

"Oh Fuck you-"

"You are the cutest," Ellie blushes then sighs

"Why do you do that?" She asks in an annoyed voice

"Do what?" Richel asks in a confused voice.

"You say stuff like "I'm Supergirl" and "I love your body" and "You are the cutest". Why do you do it?" Richel sighed in exasperation

"Glad you've noticed. Been doing it for years. But anyways if you don't know why I'm not telling you,"

"It's annoying. You know it makes me flustered and-"

"Why does it make you fluster? It's just a really harmless joke," Richel asks in a kinda sarcastic voice

"B-Because!" Ellie looks honestly conflicted and confused before her eyes widen in shock.

"No." She says like it's a statement or the answer to an unspoken question.

"Ellie," Richel puts her hand on Ellie's arm and Ellie tears it away

"I'll get you sick too Richel. I'm so sorry," Ellie runs away from us in the direction of her house. 

"Well don't go stand there you idiot run after her!" Steph yells at Richel who quickly complies and runs away

"I love all this drama, I can't believe I have to miss out on all of it," Ben pouts and Beth giggles.

**Richel Tozier**

Damn that girl is fast for someone who has fucking asthma. I know which direction she always takes though so I won't have to collapse trying to figure out where she is at. I finally see her straight hair in a ponytail and yell after her which actually made her run even faster.

"Ellie wait! You aren't sick!" I trip over a rock and yell as I scraped my knees. Perfect.

"Ah fuck," Ellie turns around and looks back at the direction she was taking before sighing and running to me.

"Are you okay Trashie?" I nod

"Just a few scrapes, I'm fine, I will be better if you told me what that was all about," Ellie frowns but before she can move I hold her arm.

"Nuh-uh Ellie Spagettie. I'm your best friend," Ellie sits down next to me and looks me straight in the eyes

"If I tell you, you'd hate me,"

"I can't hate my spaghetti. My spaghetti is perfect," Ellie blushes again and averts her eyes

"I think I'm sick,"

"I will rather be sick than have my best friend sad all on her own,"

"I..." A tear escapes from Ellie's eyes and by instinct, I hug her.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, I can never hate you for it," Ellie sobs in my shoulder

"B-but you w-w-will because it's not right. That's not how it's supposed to work," 

"Ellie do you know me? I'm never how it's supposed to work but you don't hate me. At least I hope not," I let her go and wipe her tears

"Now turn that frown upside down," She smiles but then frowns again

"I think..."

"That weird feeling I had whenever I looked at you, that awkward fluttering I get when you flirt with me... I think..." SHe looks at me almost like I'm a math equation.

"I think I have feelings for you," MY eyes widen and Ellie flinches.

"I can't believe it," I say in astonishment and Ellie raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know ask my stupid emotions," Ellie quirks back sarcastically

"This is unbelievable!" I stand up and Ellie follows

"You don't have to make fun of it-"

"You, the prettiest, cutest, most perfect person on this Earth likes me!" Ellie blushes then her eyes widen like she found the answer to the math equation

"Wait. You are happy about this?"

"Yes, Yes I am!" I hug Ellie and twirl her around

"If you can measure my happiness it will wrap around the universe twice," Ellie rolls her eyes

"You are so dramatic,"

"But Ellie?"

"Yeah,"

"If you love someone, you love them. It's not something you can take back or drown away with medicine. It's something that you should cherish because love is blind. Love doesn't care if you are female or male. Blond or Ginger, Black or White. But love will try to find the person that is best for you and will always try to look in your best interest. Love can change your entire life for the better if you just let it. If not, you will never know what would happen because the stupid order of things is against who it picked. And Ellie, if love ignores the rules many, many times, why can't you?" 

"Because I'm a delicate, precious person who can't make decisions for herself,"

"Ah, ah ah, you are one of the strongest people I know and don't you ever forget it, okay?"

"Okay,"

"Can I kiss you?" Ellie blushed

"I don't know how to kiss,"

"Eh, you'll get the hang of it,"

"You kissed someone before?" 

"Remember that dare to kiss good ol' Nick?" Ellie nodded

"Yes, you can," Shit, now I'm nervous. I gulp and scoot next to her and put my hand on her cheek.

"Make sure you close your eyes,"

"No shit Rich-" I cut her off by kissing her. She breaks away for air and smiles

"Fuck you, Richel,"

"Gladly," Ellie rolls her eyes and kisses me. Ellie wraps her hand around my neck.

**Bell Denbrough**

"Alright I don't think Richel and Ellie are coming," Michelle chuckles

"Probably too busy kissing up a storm,"

"Anyways guys, I need to explain something to you all," Richel and Ellie run towards us.

"Did we miss anything?"

"Nope, sit down," Ellie and Richel sit down on one of the logs.

"My father isn't evil,"

"Sure he isn't Benny," Richel says in a sarcastic tone

"He needed psychological help. When his parents saw him kissing another guy he confessed and they were disgusted with him. They put him into a conversion camp and they told the people not to let him out until he's straight. He faked being straight and was let out 6 months later. Then he eventually married my mother while secretly dating someone named Xavier Wellinghood. He loved him and when my mother found out she broke up with him I was about 3 years old. He let Xavier Wellinghood stay in our house until some secret religious cult killed him as for religious spiritual thing," Ellie's breathing got ragged and Richel put her hand over Ellie's and whispered something in her ear.

"Then my dad went crazy and he took all of his anger and repressed emotions at me. I never knew, I just thought he was a bad person and I got scared and killed him. He needed help he wasn't okay in the head and I ignored it because of my own anger," A tear rolls down his cheek

"I wish I didn't kill him," Beth puts her hand on his shoulder

"You did it out of self-defense and you didn't know what happened," Ben shakes her head and smiles

"You know what? I never felt like I was a loser never felt like an outcast when I am with you guys," Richel raised an eyebrow

"You are the only boy here though- OW!" Ellie slammed her foot down on Richel's shutting her up.

"You guys were different and you didn't think I slept with all the girls and guys because you all are genuinely good people. I am so happy I met you guys," Ben gets up and put his hands out.

"Group hug!" I scream and we all hug each other before Ben backs up and notices Beth tearing up

"Oh no Bethy!" Ben hugs Beth tightly and let's go after she stopped crying.

"You can always call me or penpal me,"

"I wrote the letter," Beth confesses cheeks heating up.

"I know," Ben hugs her again before leaving and then Beth leaves waving bye to us. Richel and Ellie also leave soon after holding each other's hands. Which left just me and Steph.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, her chocolate brown eyes looking back at me with hurt.

"I... I shouldn't have left you. That was a fucked up thing to do. I didn't realize that It did it in a kind of mind game, trying to prove who's more important," Steph nods

"And you made it clear what's more important. I don't blame you though it just... I thought you would have stayed because you promised to but you didn't,"

"I broke a promise. And I put you in danger because of my own enthusiasm to save Georgie. And for the record, you are very important to me. Nothing can change that,"

"Glad to hear Denbrough. I'm glad you listened when I told you he was fake," I shrug

"You were always one of the smartest in this group. Very realistic. That's probably why It was so freaky to you,"

"I think you're right but I might be smart but you are crazy brave and fearless. You gave yourself up for Ellie with no hesitation. You could have been killed if it wasn't for Richel's ridiculous and distracting speech but you did it anyway. You care about all of us, I can tell, you just don't have the best way of showing it,"

"If anything my superpower is being extremely emotionally repressed," Steph chuckles and I stand up giving me a hand.

"Finally got something right," She hugs me and starts walking away. I almost feel like time slowed down as she walked away as if I'm supposed to do something and you wanna what I did? I pressed my lips to her. When I break away her eyes widen in shock.

"Why did I do that?" Steph shakes it off and smiles before kissing me. Yes, I did that! 

"See you later Denbrough," She turns around braid twirling around.

"Uh... see ya!" 


End file.
